


Quest for the Emblems

by Le1zel



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le1zel/pseuds/Le1zel
Summary: The continent of Kiris had four emblems that helped keep mobs at bay, but they were destroyed by an evil sorcerer who tried to take over the continent by controlling the mobs using dark magic. The sorcerer was stopped by 8 mysterious warriors, who disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared. They were referred to as the Emblem knights.A few years later a sage received a vision that new emblems had been formed. The rulers decided to unite and send their best men to find the emblems, but the tasked proved to be harder than expected.*This book is a Dreamnotfound Fanfic, but it will also feature other ships.(Karlnap, Skephalo, etc.) If you don’t like it then don’t read it. Their ages will not be their real ones, for plot purposes,*This is loosely based on the game Fire emblem: The Sacred Stones, but you don’t need background knowledge to understand the story as I have changed quite a lot of details, and will try my best to explain everything.*Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes I makeTrigger Warning:Other than mild violence I don’t think there are any triggers in this book, but if I miss any feel free to point it out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Back when the the first settlers arrived on this continent, they were surprised to see that the land was filled with many mythical creatures, such a, Pegasi, wyverns and even dragons. Our ancestors were quick to settle in this new land and took advantage of its rich resources, but when night fell they soon realized why no one else seemed to live here. At night millions of mobs come out from hiding and attacked everyone. Just when it seemed that they would be wiped out 4 warriors suddenly appeared. Mirth the sage, Ragnor the swordsman, Valor an axe weilding warrior, and an female archer name Jasmire. These warriors wielded the power of four special stones that had the power to drive the mobs away and give special abilities to its wielder. Afterwards they became the first rulers of the this continent, which is why the four kingdoms of Kiris are named after them.” 

4 year old Tommy leaned forward in his seat completely interested in his mother’s story, his best friend Tubbo, who was about the same age, sat besides him equally interested. They never got bored of the story no matter how many times they heard it.

“The special stones that they used are now referred to as the Emblems and are currently being kept in shrines with the highest security.”

“Mum? If the emblems have the power to drive mobs away then why do we still see mobs from time to time?” Tommy asked.

“That’s because the continent is quite big, the emblems don’t have a a big enough range to completely cover the nation, but at least there aren’t as many mobs as there are suppose to be.” She explained.

Tubbo let out a yawn, and she smiled at him. “I think that’s enough for the night, run home now Tubbo I’m sure your parents must be worried about you.” 

Tubbo nodded, and after saying his goodbyes Tommy went to bed. She kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight before leaving to join her husband in the living room.

Tommy was lost in his dreams of warriors and their adventures when he was awaken by a loud noise. He peaked out of his bedroom window and his jaw fell open in shock.

Right outside in the middle of their village was a large red dragon, the dragon opened it mouth and set fire to a few houses. Tommy quickly ran out into the living room to see his father and mother grabbing a few supplies and placed them in separate bags. Hie father quickly motioned him to grab a few bags and instructed him to go hide out in the forest nearby. He quickly obeyed, from the forest he could see the havoc the dragon was causing. He felt his heart stop and tears fall from his eyes when he saw the dragon burn down his house. He tried his best to convince himself that his parents were fine but then suddenly he remembered his friend. Tommy dropped the bags he was carrying and quickly headed back into the village to find Tubbo.

When he reached the village he found it swarming with mobs, several of the villagers were trying their best to fight off the skeletons and zombies, but it was hard with the dragon around. 

He found Tubbo trapped under the support beams of his now crushed house. “Hang on Tubbo!” He yelled as he quickly made his way towards his friend. He tried to lift the beam off but it was too heavy for a 4 year old.

“Tommy! Just go! Run away from here!” Tubbo cried.

“No I’m not leaving you!” Tommy yelled as he tried once again to lift the beam.

“Tommy look out!” Tubbo cried. 

Tommy turned around to see the dragon staring straight at him. THe dragon opened it’s mouth and Tommy could see the fire starting to form in it. 

We are so dead, Tommy reached for Tubbo’s hand and used his body to block his friend’s view from their impending doom.

“Don’t worry Tubbo, I won’t leave you.” Tommy said in the best comforting tone he could muster.

“Tommy,” Tubbo sobbed, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

The duo closed their eyes as the waited for the fire ball to engulf them.

It never came, Tommy opened his eyes to see a hooded mage casting a barrier around them, saving them from the fire, followed by two men slicing off the dragons head. He looked around the village to see the mobs being killed by another mage, an axe wielder, a thief, an assassin and surprisingly a wyvern rider. He had heard of wyvern riders and pegasus knights before but this was the first time seeing one. He also noticed how each one of them were wearing hoods and masks.

Magical vines suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and lifted the beam off Tubbo who immediately reached up to hug Tommy.

“You appear to be injured,” the mage that saved them from the dragon said. He pointed to Tubbo’s leg, that had several deep cuts and he was bleeding out fast.

“Allow me to help,” the mage said as he cast a healing spell. The two boys watched in amazement as the injury soon closed and the blood disappeared.

“Thank you sir,” Tubbo said.

The mage reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair, “I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner.”

Just then the assassin walked up to them, “they’re moving faster than expected, we have to go now.” he said.

The mage gave his comrade a nod before say goodbye to the boys and started heading to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Run Tubbo!” Tommy yelled at his friend as they dodged the rain of skeleton arrows.

“I told it was a bad idea to go in that cave!” Tubbo yelled trying to keep up with his friend.

“How was I suppose to know that there was a skeleton spawner in it.” The blonde replied. Just then an arrow struck him on his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain.

Tubbo quickly turned around to help his friend and the boys soon realized that they were surrounded.

“Guess we don’t have a choice,” Tommy said and gave Tubbo a nod.

The two immediately prepared themselves to fight. Tommy was the first to move, using his axe he attacked the nearest skeleton. Tubbo then used his lightning magic to support his friend. It was a long battle, and when it was finally over the duo were left with quite a decent amount of injuries, they both fell to the floor exhausted.

“It’s going to be night time soon, we need to find a place to hid.” Tubbo declared, despite being to tired to move.

Tommy hummed in agreement but stayed on the ground, “A few more minutes, I’m completely spent.”

The two boys closed their eyes, not even bothering to patch up their injuries before they fell into deep sleep.

It was has been 10 years since the incident, Tommy and Tubbo both lost their parents in the attack. They managed to rebuild their village with the help of the other survivors, but the fear of another attack still haunted them. They later on discovered that some sorcerer who had the power to control the mobs, had destroyed the emblems that kept them safe. That same sorcerer was responsible for the attack on their village, along with several others. The group that had saved them where ultimately the ones who defeated the sorcerer, but when they were to be rewarded for their heroic deeds they never showed up. No one knew where they went nor where they came from. They were then referred to by the masses as the Emblem knights. Tommy and Tubbo were greatly inspired by them which is why they asked a few of the remaining villages elders to train them. Tommy was able to use his speed to his advantage and quickly learned how to use an axe. Tubbo on the other hand seemed to have the talent for magic.

Without the emblems protection the land slowly became infested with mobs. The village elders sensing the boys keen interest in learning decided to send the boys to the city of Kargo, which was still part of the of the kingdom of Ragnor where they lived but was nearer to the coast. Kargo was a port city, filled with mercenary guilds and merchants, one of their village elders happened to be friends with one of the guild masters and had sent the boys to learn from him. Once they had soaked up everything they could, they would return and help protect the village and teach the children what they learned. Unfortunately the boys had been very unlucky with their journey, in just the first few days they had lost their donkey that had all their supplies, then Tommy accidentally dropped their map in lava so they were also lost.

Now they were here, laying down on the forest floor, injured, tired and hungry. They were the perfect targets for mobs, but their bodies still refused to move even when the sun began to set.

0~0~0~0~0~0

Tommy felt like he was surrounded by a warm light, he slowly opened his eyes to see a cleric with blonde hair standing by him. Her staff was glowing with a a soft light and Tommy felt his body become lighter.

The cleric soon realized that he was awake and gave him a warm smile. “Hello there, do you feel anymore pain?” She asked.

Tommy shook his head and sat up to see his injuries all healed.

“That’s good, My name’s Niki what’s yours?” The cleric asked.

“Tommy, sorry but have you seen my friend?” He asked looking around the room for any sign of Tubbo.

“If you mean that brown haired boy that was with you then he’s currently down stairs with my husband.” She replied.

Tommy thanked her and quickly got up, he grabbed his axe that was propped up beside his bed and quickly headed down stairs. He’s jaw dropped when he saw a crowd of people sitting at tables, drinking, eating and noisily taking to each other. In the corner of the room appeared to be a bar, and the was a huge board with tons of paper pinned to it near the door.

“Is this your first time in a guild?” Niki asked from behind him. He gave her a nod and scanned the large room till he finally spotted his brown haired friend. He walked over to find Tubbo excitedly talking to the man with dark brown hair and a beanie.

“Tommy!” His friend yelled before running over to give him a hug.

“I’m glad that you’re finally awake, when my wife and I found you boys on the forest floor we thought that you were dead.” the man in the beanie said with a smile. Tommy merely stared at him in confusion and looked to his friend for any explanation as to why the man acted familiar around them.

Tubbo got the message then explained, “Seems that our luck finally turned around Tommy, this guy is the guild leader that our village elder was taking about.”

The man lifted his hand to shake Tommy’s, when the boy responded the man’s smile brightened. “I’m Wilbur, welcome to my guild more commonly known as L’manburg.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on Tommy, I know you can do better than that.” Wilbur said looking down at the boy who laid exhausted at his feet.

“Would it kill you to take it easy on me.” Tommy replied.

They have been in the guild already for several months, the boys were slowly improving, it took them awhile to convince Wilbur to allow then to take on a few jobs so they could earn money and send some back to the village.

“There have been more mobs popping around lately, and they are getting more aggressive, if you want to survive out there you need to train harder,” Wilbur said. 

A few meters away Tubbo was trying to master a technique that allowed his lightning to strike in multiple areas in one shot, he was unfortunately failing though.

“I’m sorry I can’t be of much help Tubbo,” Niki said from behind him. “My light magic and your anima Magic have very different techniques.”

“It’s okay Niki I’ll figure it out somehow,” Tubbo said with a smile hoping it would stop making her feel guilty.

There were three types of magic, light magic that was very effective on mobs and had the ability to heal. Dark magic that could create soldiers to fight, and there was anima which is the magic of the elements. There were only a few anima mages in the guild, and they only used wind are fire. Tubbo was able to gain a few tips from them but he had to come up with techniques by himself. He was only a novice mage after all he still had room for improvement.

Tubbo and Niki turned their attention back to Wilbur and Tommy when the heard the latter groan in pain.

“Okay I think that’s enough for today dear, ”Niki said walking up to her husband and planting a kiss on his cheek. Wilbur smiled at his wife then headed back into the guild. Niki took more time outside to heal Tommy.

Tommy let out a sigh, “Thanks Niki,”

“No problem,” came the response, “now let’s all get ready for dinner, shall we?” she said motioning toward the door, the two boys smiled and followed her in.

0~0~0~0~0

“Young master? You mother is asking for you.” A voice spoke up from outside George’s tent.

George let out a sigh and as he walked out, “You know Sapnap, you don’t have to call me that.”

His friend merely smiled at him and shrugged.

“Aren’t you coming?” George asked when he noticed that Sapnap wasn’t following him.

“Your mother only called for you George.” Sapnap replied.

“Okay, I guess you don’t want to see a certain brunette boy who happens to be guarding my mum’s tent,” George said smugly as he started walking away. He smirked when he heard footsteps hurriedly approaching him from behind.

“Are you sure that he’s there?” Sapnap asked.

“He is my mum’s personal guard, where else would he be?”

Unlike the other kingdoms, the kingdom of Mirth wasn’t even a kingdom at all. The land was a vast plain that had occasional jungles and forest, and was inhabited mostly by their nomadic tribe that was under his mother’s rule. The only reason that it was called a kingdom was probably because it sounded more decent than the plains of Mirth.

George turned his attention back to Sapnap and smiled when he saw his friend nervously trying to fix his hair raven black hair. “You look fine,” he said.

Sapnap blushed in embarrassment, but quickly tried to hid it as they neared the tent.

“Good evening Karl,” George greeted the smiling guard.

“Good evening to you too young master.” Karl replied, “And to you Sapnap.”

Sapnap smiled and returned the greeting before Karl slightly opened the tent, “Lady Myra your son is here.” he announced.

“Send him in,” came the reply. George quickly thanked Karl and sent Sapnap a wink before leaving the two alone and entering his mother’s tent.

George smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him, she certainly didn’t look her age. Her hair was still a vibrant color and not a single wrinkle or blemish was present on her porcelain skin. His eye’s focused on the hawk that was perched on his mother’s arm, he saw her hand the hawk a note before letting it fly right out of the tent. The woman then turned to smile at him and motioned for him to take a seat, on the small table between them was some tea and cakes.

“What did the other kingdoms want?” He asked.

“It was a reminder for the annual meeting, this year Ragnor is hosting a festival in Kargo to help ease the public. With the mobs continually getting more aggressive, and rumors of war with the Lynix empire the people have become a little too nervous.

George looked down, the Lynix Empire was from another continent a bit far from them, but lately the Empire have been on quite the war path Taking over other nations and now they seem to have their eyes on Kiris.

“I’m travelling to Ragnor tomorrow and I want you, Sapnap and Karl to join me.” She said.

“But what about the tribe?” George asked.

“They can look after themselves for a few days, besides there is something important that I must tell the others in person,” his mother said in a serious tone before shifting back to her playful demeanor, “so I need you there to make sure I get there safely.”

George let out a scoff, she may not seem that strong but she was one of the most powerful sages in Kiris. This trip was probably just an excuse for them to spend time with each other. Not that he minded, he was happy to spend time with his mother, and he was sure that Nick would be excited to spend more time with Karl. He just hoped that he would not see _him_ while they were there. 


	4. Chapter 4

“A festival?” Tommy said, taking a bite of his dinner.

“Yup, and they’ll be having fighting tournaments in the arena as well.” Tubbo informed holding up a flier.

“I think that you two should sign up,” Niki said cheerfully.

“You guys may be able to win in your bracket since it’s grouped by age, you guys are the best 14 year old fighters that I’ve seen before after all. Don’t you agree dear?” She asked Wilbur.

Wilbur didn’t hear her, he was much too occupied with the the festivals flier. _A surprise event after the tournament huh? I wonder what the guy has up his sleeves._

“Dear?” Niki probed, snapping Wilbur from his train of thoughts.

“Huh? oh ah yes, you boys should enter.” He said with a smile.

“Do you think the emblem knights might show up?” Tommy asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Niki let out a small laugh, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up Tommy, nobody has seen them since they disappeared 10 years ago. Besides no one knows how they look like, we wouldn’t be able to tell even if they were to show up.”

The two boys looked down in disappointment.

“You boys really idolize the emblem knights huh?” Wilbur asked.

“Of course we do they saved our lives and countless others,” Tubbo declared.

Just then a hawk flew through the window and landed on their table. The bird had surprised the two boys causing Tommy to draw his sword and Tubbo prepared to cast a spell. Seeing how the two boys reacted made Wilbur laugh, as he reached for the message the hawk had. After he took it the hawk spread its wings and took off. There was a glint in Wilbur’s eyes and a smile formed on his lips as he read the note.

“It appears we have guest on their way here,” He informed Niki.

“Who?” the two boys asked.

“Some very good friends of mine,” Wilbur replied as he stood up from his seat and headed to his room. _I just hope nothing happens when those two meet._

0~0~0~0~0

George gently placed a blanket over his mother’s sleeping form. They were currently on the way to Ragnor in a wagon. Up front was Sapnap and Karl who was enjoying the raven haired man’s company, but also seemed to be getting sleepy. Sapnap noticed this as well and looked over to George for help.

“Karl why don’t you get some rest, I’ll keep Sapnap company.” George offered.

The man nodded his thanks and headed to the back of the wagon while George took his place besides Sapnap.

“So… how’s it going?” George asked smugly when he saw Karl’s breaths even out.

Sapnap blushed a bit, “It’s going well,” he responded.

“That’s it? Come on give me details.” George pouted.

“I have no details to give you,” Sapnap replied much to his friend’s frustration.

They then heard the squawk of a hawk from above them. George held out his hand to let the hawk perch on it before moving it to his shoulder. Sapnap reached out to touch it but it threatened to bite him.

“How is it that animals love you so much, and why do they hate me?” Sapnap asked a bit annoyed.

“That’s not true,” George replied with a smile before motioning to the 2 horses that were pulling the wagon. “The horses love you.” He reasoned.

“Yeah and only horses, I want a messenger hawk too,” Sapnap complained.

“I can help you train one when we get home.” George offered his friend with a smile.

“Thanks George.” Sapnap replied.

The pair slipped into a moment of silence before Sapnap opened his mouth to speak again.

“You know that he’s in Ragnor right?”

George stayed silent, the smile that he was wearing disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

“There is a high chance that you may bump into him,” Sapnap continued.

“I know,” George said grimly.

0~0~0~0

The next morning the sound of blades clashing could be heard throughout the halls of Ragnor’s palace. A blonde man with green eyes swung his sword at the pink haired man that was wearing a crown. The pink man dodged the attack then held up his sword to his opponents neck. The green eyed man smiled.

“Well done your majesty, I was no match for you.” He said as he bowed before the pink haired man.

The pink haired man’s face twisted into a frown, “You don’t have to call me that when we’re not in public Dream, and technically I had the advantage since you aren’t used to using a sword anymore.”

“Ah forgive me it was a force of habit, Technoblade.” Dream said with a smile.

“Can we go one more round? This time I want you to use your axe.” Technoblade asked his friend.

“Forgive me Sire but I believe that you should be getting ready for the meeting today,” Dream replied with a smile. Medieval

Technoblade let out a sigh, “Why do you have to be such a responsible person.”

Dream wheezed, “Well I am you commander after all.”

Technoblade sheathed his sword then started heading out of the training area with Dream closed behind him.

“You know that he’s coming right?” Techno asked Dream.

He didn’t need to turn around to know that Dream’s cheerful demeanor had disappeared.

“Just thought that I’d give you a heads up,” he said with a sigh. “Also your off duty today, go and enjoy the festival but be at the arena for the surprise event.” He added before entering his room to prepare to greet his guest.


	5. Chapter 5

That very some morning Tubbo was in the training yard, and he was already tired. He had been trying to do the multi-target spell but was still failing. He knew that if he could do the spell it would help them a lot in the tournament today. _Why can’t I do it? Is it just not possible._

_“_ Trying to hit multiple targets?” A voice spoke up from behind him.

Tubbo turned to see two mages standing behind him. One had black hair and the other had brown.

“It’s much better if you had an actual target instead of imagining it.” The brown haired mage spoke as he bent down to pick up 5 rocks. He then placed them in a large circle around Tubbo. “Just relax, focus on one target at a time and when you feel the lightning charge up release it.”

Tubbo nodded and focused on one rock first, he could feel the sparks of electricity growing in his hands as he turned his attention to other rock, as he slowly continued to focus on each rock at a time he could feel the electricity become stronger. When he finally reached the fifth rock he let out his magic and hit all five targets at the same time. Unfortunately the blast was to much and Tubbo was sent flying of his feet, he closed his eyes waiting for his body to hit the ground, but when he opened his eyes he found himself in the arms of the black haired mage, and a protective barrier around them that was cast by the brown haired mage.

“Great job!” The black haired mage said. “Though next time you might want to adjust your lighting’s output.” The mage then placed the boy on the ground.

“Pogchamp!!!” Tommy’s voice cut through the silence as he ran to Tubbo with arms wide open. When he reached his friend he wrapped him in a tight hug, which the brunette returned.

“I knew you could do it!” He yelled.

Tubbo grinned, “It’s all thanks to … uhm” he said, asking for the mages’ names.

“Oh right I’m-”

“George!” Wilbur yelled walking forward to wrap the mage in a hug.

“It is so good to see you Wil,” George replied. They broke away from the embrace as Wilbur went to hug Sapnap.

“Sapnap I’m glad to see your doing well.”

“You to Wilbur.”

Niki then approached the group, “Ah, this is my wife Niki, Niki this is Sapnap and George, some of my very close friends.” Wilbur said.

Niki exchanged handshakes and smiles with the two mages, “We were worried when we heard a loud bang, so we came out to investigate.” she said.

“Oh about that look Niki,” Tubbo said pointing excitedly to the charred marks on the ground where the rocks used to be. “George taught me how to do a multi-target spell.”

“I’m so proud of you Tubbo!” Niki exclaimed. “It will sure come in handy with the tournament today.”

“Tournament?” Sapnap said in a confuse tone.

“It’s the second to last event of the festival, the winners are to be present their prizes by the king himself before the surprise event starts.” Wilbur explained.

“Hmm sounds interesting I would like to see you two in action.” George said. “would you like me to give you guys a few tips before the event starts.”

“How well can you fight with an axe?” Tommy asked.

George smiled at the blonde boy, “I’d say that I’m pretty good,” George said as he grabbed a spare axe from a box nearby.

0~0~0~0~0

Myra let out a deep breath before see stepped in to the meeting room. She told Karl to enjoy the festivities but the archer refused, insisting that he accompany her into the palace. She left him in the waiting area before entering the meeting room. There was only one person in the room, he had a red cape and pink hair, the king of Ragnor, Technoblade. The boy had taken over after his father died of sickness. Despite being young the boy was actually a very good ruler. “Ah Queen Myra of Mirth, please take a seat.”

Myra cringed, “I would prefer if you didn’t use that title, I am no queen after all.”

“Forgive me, would Lady Myra do?” he asked.

She nodded, “I have quite a lot to share with you your majesty,” she said.

“Yes but I’m afraid that will have to wait till everyone arrives.”

“I believe that they are approaching the palace gates as we speak.” Myra said.

“That ability to of yours to perceive the future has never been wrong my Lady, shall we go welcome them?”

Myra nodded and they both waited at the front of the castle for the other two rulers. Queen Vivian of Jasmire was the first to arrive.

“Welcome Queen Vivian, how is you brother?” Techno asked.

“He’s probably running around the city with his guard right now, don’t worry he said he’d be there for the surprise event.”

“Now all we have to do is wait for the King of Valor.” Techno informed.

“King Philza is already here my Lord,” Myra said with her eyes closed.

“I don’t see him.” Queen Vivian said.

Myra smiled then looked up to the sky, the other two followed only to see a wyvern dive down and and land in the courtyard.

A man with green robes got off from the wyvern and walked up to them.

“Phil, it is good to see you.” Techno said shaking his friend’s hand. “did you really have to ride that thing all the way here?” he asked as he glanced over to the wyvern that was calmly sitting in the courtyard.

“Forgive me, but unlike Jasmire that is all desert and savannas, and Mirth and Ragnor that are plains and forests, Valor is filled with valleys and mountain ranges that make it difficult to navigate. Which is why my people use Pegasi and Wyverns to travel.” Phil explained.

The four rulers headed back into the meeting room, once they were all seated Techno cleared his throat, “Now that we’re all here, Lady Myra will you please tell us what you saw in your vision.”

Myra nodded then opened her mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Tubbo stood besides each other, trying to hid how nervous they felt. The tournament was to be done by pairs, they were all placed into the arena and were to fight until the last pair was left standing. Magic was cast on the arena so that when a person had sustained a certain amount of damage they were teleported out of the ring.

Tommy reached up to touch his shoulder that he injured earlier when he was sparring with George. The guy was actually really good with an axe, and he also healed Tommy shoulder after they fought. _Was there nothing the guy couldn’t do?_ George had even given the boys a strategy to help them win.

The duo looked at each other, Tubbo reached out for Tommy’s hand, then the two walked out into the arena. They spotted George, Wilbur, Niki and Sapnap in the stands cheering for them. They flashed the group a smile, “You ready Big man?” Tommy asked Tubbo. Tubbo nodded at Tommy, “Let’s do this!”

~0~0~0~0~

“I do not like this plan King Techno,” Myra said with a frown.

“I’m sorry my Lady, but you are outnumbered here, both King Philza and Queen Vivian have agreed to my plans” Techno responded.

Myra bit her lip, _George was not gonna be happy about this._

“Now that it’s settled shall we go watch the last match unfold, I have to present the prize to the winners before our special event.” Techno said as he got up. The three others followed behind him, and Karl was quick to come to Myra’s side when he saw here.

“My Lady are you alright? You don’t look very happy.” he asked voice filled with concern.

“I’m not,” she said with a frown.

0~0~0~0

Back at the arena, Niki was nervously rubbing her hands together, Wilbur noticed and reached out to take her hand in his.

“They’ll be alright darling, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t know Wil,” she said as she looked at all the kids in the arena. There had to be more then a 100 of them. “They’ve got to fight this many kids.”

Wilbur placed a kiss on Niki’s hand, “George believes that they can win, let’s trust him.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked.

“My dear, George’s instinct has rarely been wrong.”

“All kids get ready!” The announcer yelled. “This will be the last match of the day folks, you do not want to miss it.”

Tommy and Tubbo looked up to the stands once more and saw George give then a smile. They took a deep breath, Tommy then pulled out his axe and got ready, while Tubbo concentrated all his magic into his palms. _Focus on one target before moving to another._ Tubbo repeated George’s words in his head like a mantra, he chose specific locations where he saw the other kids cluster. _Ten target areas, control the output_ , Tubbo reminded himself. The other kids were bunching up together forming ten large groups, they were going to work together until only their group remained. Then it would be every pair for themselves. The ten large groups were quick to notice the two lone boys, and they all silently agreed to take them down first. They all prepared to charge as they awaited for the announcer to signal them to start.

“And Go!” the anouncer’s voice boomed, but before any of the groups could move 10 lightning strikes struck each of the groups right in the center of their clusters, taking out more then half of them. The kids all turned to the two boys, Tommy was standing protectively in front of Tubbo while the other was preparing what seemed to be another large spell.

“What kind of spell was that! No one has ever done a multi target spell before people, this is history in the making folks!” The announcer exclaimed, the crowd went wild with cheers.

The other kids were quick to rush towards the pair, “Tommy I need more time,” Tubbo exclaimed as he tried to focus all his magic in to his palms.

“Don’t worry I got this!” Tommy said as he charged forward, after training with Wilbur and George the other kids’ attacks looked like they moved in slow motion. He dodged and swung his axe taking out nearly a third of them.

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled.

“Do it Tubbo!” Tommy yelled as he dove to the ground. The other kids were caught by surprise as an electric beam shoot out of Tubbo’s hands and and swept across the arena, taking out every single one of them.

The duo quickly ran and gave each other a high five, “Pogchamp!” they screamed as the crowd went crazy. “And just like that it’s over folks, what an amazing strategy and not to mention those two impossible spells, that was quite a show!” The announcer said.

They were ushered to the podium where the King of Ragnor presented them with medals and a bag full of money. It was enough to feed their village for half the year, the two boys hugged each other then turned their attention to the stands where their friend where cheering. The both held up their medals to show it to George who gave them a bright smile and a thumbs up.

0~0~0~0

Dream had been watching the whole battle in awe from the shadows. He heard the announcer say something about the two spells that mage used, something about them being impossible. They weren’t though, just really difficult, Dream had seen someone else do it multiple times before. How did this kid learn the technique, there was no way that he learned it by himself. So who taught him?

Dream watched as the duo held up their medals to someone in the audience. He followed their gaze and felt his heart ache and his breath hitch in his throat.

_George._

He looked exactly as he remembered, the same brown eyes that would twinkle when he was excited, the same soft brown hair that glowed in the light, the same bright smile that made Dream feel like time had stop. He was so beautiful.

Dream tore his eyes away from the sight as he felt the pain and loneliness that he had to deal with this past ten years build up in his chest. Dream looked back at the two boys who were now heading away from the stage and walking towards the stands. The blonde was talking about something in an excited manner while the brunette listened and laughed from time to time. In those two boys Dream saw his past self, him talking about the most random of things and the person who meant the world to him, laughing and smiling by his side. Those days were now gone, he had messed up.

Dream’s focused was was then directed to the four rulers of Kiris, they seem to be discussing something on the stage. The queen of Mirth seemed upset about something, he noticed that she kept looking in the direction of the two boys. No, she was looking at her son, he also noticed Queen Vivian also looking in the opposite direction. Following her gaze his eyes landed on two very familiar boys.

_Skeppy and Bad, they were here too. Wait a minute…_

Dream remembered how Techno had specifically wanted him to be in the arena before the special event.Heturnedhis head back to George, and spotted a familiar head of black hai rbesides him and on George’s other side was someone that he recognized too. _Wilbur and Sapnap, they were all here, but why?_

Dream turned his attention to Techno, _What are you up too?_


	7. Chapter 7

“He’s going to hate me,” Myra tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

“This is necessary, for the sake of our continent.” Philza said.

Myra noticed Vivian looking at her brother in the crowd. _I believe George told me that his name was Skeppy, and I think the guard’s name is Bad._

Techno cleared his throat pulling her away from her thoughts. “I will take full responsibility. If he wants someone to hate then let it be me for forcing you to do this.”

Myra let out a sigh, “Very well then.”

Techno smiled and turned to face the masses.

_George please forgive me,_ Myra said in her head as she took her place behind Techno.

0~0~0~0

“I can’t believe that we actually pulled it off,” Tommy said when they reached Wilbur and the gang.

“You boys did such a great job, I’m so proud of you!” Niki said giving them both a hug.

“Well Tubbo did most of the work,” Tommy admitted sadly.

“You were the reason Tubbo was able to cast that spell in the end,” George spoke up. Tommy meet his eyes and George continued, “Both of you had your own parts to play, the reason that you won wasn’t only because of those spells, nor because of your skills, but rather you’re complete trust in each other and your ability to perfectly support each other.”

Tommy and Tubbo shared a smile before agreeing with George, then the boys turned their attention back to the rulers on stage and started talking about them. Watching those two react made George feel wave after wave of nostalgia, this didn’t go unnoticed by Sapnap and Wilbur who each gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He smiled at his friends as a thank you, just then they heard Techno announcing something.

“Welcome people of Kiris, I’m sure you all have enjoyed yourselves with the amazing battles that you have just witness, but my dear citizens the best is yet to come.” The crowd cheered and Techno held up his hand to silence them.

“The special event that you have all been waiting for is about to start, it will be a 4 vs 4 battle featuring the heroes of legends themselves… The Emblem knights!” The mix of cheers, gasps and mummers where not able to drown out the sound of George’s pounding heart, he quickly looked at Wilbur and Sapnap. Wilbur’s face was drained of color while Sapnap’s face was red with anger.

The three were brought out of their thoughts when a very excited Tubbo and Tommy started to ramble in front of them.

“The emblem Knights are here, Pog!”

“We will finally get to see them again.”

“They are our heroes you know,.”

“We want to be just as strong as them someday.”

The three men tried to fake a smile as they affectionately patted them on their heads.

“Lady Myra if you would please…” Techno said motioning for her to step forward. She shot her son a look of guilt and apology before casting a teleporting spell. Niki, Tommy and Tubbo looked at the three men as they slowly disappeared.

“What’s happening to you guys?” Tommy asked in a panic voice.

“We’ll be fine Tommy don’t worry,” Wilbur said, glancing at Niki before the three fully disappeared from their seats.

Tommy and Tubbo had their mouths wide open in shock. _W_ _hat just happened?_

Niki got their attention and pointed to the center of the arena, the three squinted their eyes as 6 people magically appeared. 3 of those people that had appeared were George, Sapnap and Wilbur, but they were now wearing different outfits and had some equipment.

The King of Ragnor and Valor jumped down from the stage and joined the 6 men while the Queen of Jasmire opened her mouth to speak, “Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Emblem Kinghts!” Cheers erupted from all around them.

_They were part of the Emblem knights and they didn’t tell us._ Tommy thought. He could tell both Niki and Tubbo were thinking the same thing. _Why did they want to keep their identities a secret?_

~0~0~0~0~

George could feel the anger ragging inside him. He looked down at his outfit, he was now wearing a blue robe with a dark blue cape around his shoulders clipped in the center by a red gem. He looked over and saw Sapnap in his long sleeved black rob with a white cape, his friend looking like he was ready to murder someone. Wilbur on the other hand still looked deadly pale, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants with a dark brown trench coat. These outfits where the very ones that they wore 10 years ago, when they were on a mission to save Kiris as the emblem knights. Only this time they didn’t have their masks to cover their faces. George felt a pain in his chest when he saw a familiar shade of green in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the man that used to make him so happy look at him with a cold glare. He saw Techno and Philza walking towards them as the Queen announced them publicly. Sapnap quickly made his way over to Techno, “What have you done!” He yelled. Dream was quick to get between them and placed a knife to Sapnap’s neck.

“Back up now Sapnap, I do not want to kill you in front of all these people.” His voice completely devoid of any emotion.

“Hah! That rich, never thought I’d see the day where you would hesitate to spill blood.” he snapped back.

Dream’s knife dug deeper into Sapnap’s neck. “Last chance back up now!”

George quickly pulled Sapnap away before anything else could happen. “Calm down Sap, the people are watching.”

Sapnap took a few relaxing breaths, before he gave George a forced smile.

“I know that you guys have a lot of questions, and I promise that they will be answered really soon, but for now let’s give the people what they came for.” Technoblade said calmly.

“Now to announce the teams,” Queen Vivian voice boomed out.

“King Technoblade, King Philza, Commander Dream and Prince Skeppy on one team, then on the other we have General Badboyhalo, Guildmaster Wilbur, Fire mage Sapnap and the Great Sage George.

Murmurs and whispers went around when George’s title was announced. Sages where mages that had mastered all 3 types of magic, which only a few mages managed to achieve after decades of training. The title of Great Sage was given to those who not only mastered magic but weapons as well. George was the youngest ever to receive such a title, but he wasn’t particularly proud of it.

The group then went to their separate corners.

“Heya George, Sapnap, Wilbur, never thought that we would have the opportunity to work together again.” Bad said cheerily.

The three smiled at him, it was hard not to smile at the man’s innocence. If only they too could ignore the thick tension in the air.

“You haven’t changed at all Bad.” Sapnap said.

The man was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt that had red markings on it, and black pants. He had a black hood on his head, and even though his outfit made him seem dangerous, the man was actually the sweetest soul on the planet.

“How has life been treating you?” Wilbur asked.

“I’ve been good actually, but it’s a bit of a challenge to keep Skeppy out of trouble. The muffin always seems to be getting into some sort of mess.”

George was awfully silent, even Bad could tell that something was up.

“George?” Bad called as he placed his hands on the boy’s shoulder. George looked up to meet his eyes. “I don’t know what happened between you and Dream, but I hope that one day you guys will talk to each other again. It hurts to see you looking so sad and lonely.”

George gave his friend a small smile, “Thank you Bad, for caring.”

“My pleasure, now what’s the plan oh great and mighty strategist of the emblem knights?” Bad said with a twinkle in his eye, causing the other 3 to laugh.

The pain in George’s heart started to subside, “Alright listen up, this is what we’re gonna do…”


	8. Chapter 8

“George is our main issue,” Techno stated.

“We have no chance of winning if he stays in the ring, so we should target him first. It’ll take all four of us to take him down, but we need to get closer to him.” Phil added.

“Let’s pair up and pretend that were gonna 2v1 them, then when we get close enough we can all attack George.” Skeppy said. The other two agreed but they noticed that Dream wasn’t listening. In fact he was staring at the other team specifically at George.

Techno snapped his fingers in front of Dream’s face. “Okay we get that you love him but try to stay focus here.” Philza face palmed and Skeppy cringed, as Dream shot Techno a death glare. Techno was unaffected however as he went right back to talking about the plan.

“Me and Phil will team up and attack Wilbur, Skeppy and Dream you guys get Bad, then when I give the signal we’ll rush George.”

Nothing more was said as Queen Vivian announce that the fight was about to start. Both teams took their positions, “All teams ready?” the announcer asked. After getting confirmation from both team he raised his hand, “And begin!”

Techno’s team immediately dodged as balls of fire and icicles rained down on where previously they were standing. They look up to see Sapnap and George watching their every move. With a swift movement of George’s hands the ice shards came to life, and started following Techno and his team around like missiles locked on to their target. Using their weapons they destroyed the ice shards as they inched closer and closer to George.

Phil and Techno swung their sword and lance at Wilbur who quickly blocked them with his own lance. Wilbur gritted his teeth as he maneuvered his weapon to deflect their attacks. The two were caught off guard when Wilbur suddenly flashed them a smirk and Sapnap appeared right behind them with another fire ball. The two managed to get away with only a few slight burns.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since the day we met Techno,” Sapnap said with a bit of a malicious tone. His palms were engulfed by fire as he charged towards Techno. Phil tried to go help his friend but was stopped by Wilbur.

“Where do you think your going?” Wilbur asked in a playful manner.

“It’s been a while since we sparred, I believe our score was 34 to 35 in my favor right?” Wilbur asked with a smirk.

“I believe it was the other way around,” Phil responded with a smile.

“Let’s settle who is the best lancer in the Emblem knights once and for all.” Wilbur said as he swung his weapon at Phil.

Meanwhile Dream was keeping a close eye on them as he assisted Skeppy with Bad.

“Oh my goodness just die already!” Bad said as he struggled to block their attacks with his daggers.

“You want me to die?” Skeppy said in a sad tone, his face conforming into a pout as his eyes starting to get watery.

“No Skeppy I didn’t mean it like that,” Bad said as the two stopped attacking each other. Skeppy had curdled up into a ball murmuring stuff like, ‘do you hate me?’ and ‘I thought we were best friends’ over and over again. Bad kept telling him comforting words as he rubbed his friends back.

Out of the corner of his eye Dream saw George preparing to fire a spell at Techno and Phil. The two seemed too focused on their battles to hear him should he try to warn them. Without thinking he immediately charged at George, causing the latter to stop midway through the spell and place up a barrier around him. The force of Dream’s axe hitting George’s barrier was so strong that it caused Dream to be blown away by the blast. He managed to land on his feet though and stared intensely at George , who returned his glare.

The others had stopped their battles to watch the two interact, you could feel the tension in the arena. Suddenly George fired a spell at the ground causing ice to shoot out from it and head to Dream, who narrowly dodged the attack. Dream soon found himself surrounded by black balls that suddenly rushed toward him at a rapid pace. Dream yelled in pain as he was hit with a barrage of attacks.

“Anima and now dark magic, this ladies and gentlemen is the power of a Great Sage!” The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

Dream felt anger build in him when he heard that, he wasted no time as he sliced through each magic ball then charged once again at George. George suddenly cast a spell of bright light, momentarily blinding everyone.

When everyone’s vision returned the crowd gasped as they saw Techno being pinned to the ground by Sapnap, Wilbur’s lance pressed up on Phil’s chest, Bad’s dagger on Skeppy’s neck and Dream’s axe in George’s hands as the latter straddled him on the ground. George lowered the axe and rested it right above Dream’s neck.

“It’s over.” He said and the arena shook with the loud cheers of the crowd.

George got off Dream and walked over to his team who were having a little victory dance at the side. Techno walked over to help Dream up, “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Dream responded still a little dazed from what just happened. When the light blinded him for a moment he had felt George grab him and pinned him to the ground. he couldn’t help the tingling sensation he felt when George grabbed him. Then when his vision returned and he found George on top of him, he felt his face heat up. He hoped that he didn’t blush too much, but if he did George probably didn’t notice. He had to admit seeing George on top of him and looking at him with an aggressive stare was stirring up some feeling in-

_Wait. No. Bad Dream_ , he face palmed as he mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts. _You’re no longer a teenager Dream, keep your hormones in check_ , he reminded himself. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Techno was back on stage and grabbing the crowds attention till he heard everyone go silent.

“You have seen for yourselves the immense power that these individuals have, and just like 10 years ago these men shall be the heroes of Kiris once again.” Mummers and whispers where going around the arena, the rest of the group except Phil looked at him in confusion.

“Lady Myra of Mirth,” Techno said as he gestured towards George’s mother, “has had a vision that new emblems have been formed.” The crowd gasped in surprise and Techno continued. “As you know the emblems have the power to keep mobs away so it is crucial that we get these new ones before they fall into the wrong hands, which brings us back to the Emblem knights…” Techno glanced over at them before he continued, “ The rulers of Kiris have decided to send these warriors on a quest to find the emblems and save us from the mobs.” He motioned to Phil to join him on stage before he continued. “Now I know you are all worried about the impending war with the Lynix empire, but rest assured that our armies will protect you, and if that isn’t enough King Philza of Valor and I shall stay behind to lead our armies into battle.”

Myra glance over to her son to see his and Sapnap’s face turn red in rage. _This will not end well._


	9. Chapter 9

“What on earth were you thinking!” Sapnap yelled. After Techno’s announcement the crowds had dispersed and the group had headed into the palace to talk, well… more like yell.

“You just had to announce the plan to the public and revealed all our identities! You do realize that we have enemies right? What if they use this information against us? They could trap us while we’re on this quest or worst go after our families!” Though Sapnap was yelling at the top of his lungs Techno didn’t even flinch.

“I announced it publicly for the people’s sake, they need to have hope that everything will be alright, and really Sapnap who on earth is dumb enough to mess with one of the emblem knights?” He calmly responded.

Sapnap was about to yell something back when Wilbur stopped him and tried to calm him down. Meanwhile George was repeatedly telling his mother that he was not mad at her and that she didn’t need to apologize.

“We might need to get a few more people on this quest if you two are staying behind,” Skeppy stated as he pointed to Phil and Techno.

“I have two vassals ready to join you.” Phil said, then he looked over at Wilbur, “Those two boys from your guild seem capable, why not let them join?”

“Absolutely not, they are only 14 they are much too young to be involved in this.” Wilbur responded.

“Wilbur, Techno and the rest were also around that age, when we became heroes, this experience might just help them improve their skills,”Phil pointed out.

“We can discuss the party list on a later date,” Bad said as he walked over to Myra. “Do you know the locations of the emblems my Lady?” he asked.

Myra nodded, “But first I think I should tell you a bit about the original emblems.” She waited until she had all their attention before she continue. “The emblems were not just some random stones that somehow became magical, they were the cores of 4 very powerful monsters.” She paused as she saw their confused and surprise faces. “The heroes of old defeated the monsters then took their cores and used them too drive the mobs away.”

“Now there’s some irony, the very thing used to keep mobs away come from their kind.” Techno stated.

“The Emblems are neutral items, they listen to the will of their wielder.” Myra answered. “And not all mobs have them, only legendary level monsters like dragons do, but even for dragons there are only a few that posses one.”

“I thought we wiped out all the dragons 10 years ago.” Phil pointed out.

“No there is one,” Myra said, George gave his mother’s hand a little squeeze, and she flashed him a smile before she continued.

“In my vision I saw 4 powerful monsters, one of them was a black dragon that had a purple core.” she explained.

“And the others?” Skeppy asked.

“One of the monsters lives in a dark cave, I was not able to see how it looks like but I could sense it’s strength. The second lives in the nether and had the aura of death itself, and the other lived in a monument in the ocean.”

“This may be harder than we thought,” Phil said as he slumped into his seat, “We don’t have much information on these monsters, and have no idea where their weak points may be.”

“It’s their core,” Myra spoke out in a clear voice, “take their core and the monsters will disintegrate into dust.”

“Looks like a plan, we need to move fast so I suggest you guys spend the rest of the day getting ready and leave tomorrow.” Techno announced, the others agreed, Techno offered some rooms in the palace for Phil and Vivian, along with their men and they all went their separate ways. Wilbur, Sapnap, George and Myra were on their way out of the castle when Wilbur suddenly stopped in his tracks and went pale. Out side of the castle’s gates were Tommy, Tubbo and Niki.

“What’s wrong Wil?” George asked.

“I may or may not have told the wife about being a Emblem knight,” Wilbur said with a nervous chuckle.

“You are so dead,” Sapnap said patting him on the back.

The group kept walking forward and just as Wilbur was about to speak Niki ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“I was so worried when I saw you fight the King of Valor,” She said in a shaky voice, she pulled away to look at her husband, “Your not hurt anywhere are you?” She asked.

Wilbur smiled and hugged her back, “No, I’m sorry that I worried you.”

They stayed like that until they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. The couple turned around to come face to face with a two brown haired men. One was a wyvern knight and the other a dark magic wielder.

“Fundy…” Wilbur’s voice shaking as he spoke to the wyvern knight. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s with me Wil,” Phil spoke up from behind them. “Fundy and Eret will be taking my place on the quest.”

Wilbur stared at Phil, panic in his eyes, “He is but a child Phil, you can’t let him do this.”

“I am no longer a child!” Fundy yelled at Wilbur, “and what I do is no concern of yours!” Fundy stomped away angrily with Eret close behind.

Niki looked at Wilbur confusion clear on her face. “I’ll explain later my love, can you take the boys home with our guest I need to speak to someone first.” Wilbur told her as he eyed Phil.

Niki nodded and guided the group back to the guild, he could here Tommy and Tubbo excitedly asking George and Sapnap questions about the emblem knights. He turned his attention back to Phil.

“Phil, he’s 14 years old.” Wilbur said in hush tones.

“He is one of the best wyvern knights in my kingdom despite his age and he has Eret to watch his back.”

Wilbur stayed silent, and Phil let out a sigh, “Look Wil, I did as I promised and took care of him for you, but he needs your presence in his life. He needs to know what actually happened 10 years ago.”

“He hates me Phil, he thinks that I just threw him away,” Wilbur reasoned.

“Well you now you have a chance to explain to him your reasons, you need to do this Wilbur, for his sake as well.” Phil said as he turned to leave.

Wilbur let out a sigh and lift his head to look up at the sky. _Sally, what am I going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

When Wilbur arrived back at the guild, Tommy and Tubbo were still excitedly chatting with Sapnap and George. The two boys noticed him and ran over, “Wil! Your back! Please tell us all about your adventures!” They yelled in unison. Wilbur shot them a small smile and ruffled their hair.

“Maybe tomorrow, I can tell you all about our adventures while we travel.” Wilbur said.

“Travel?” the boys asked.

“The royals were very impressed by your skills, so they want you to join us on the hunt for the Emblems.” he said.

“Pogchamp!” the two yelled as they did a little victory dance, making Wilbur laugh.

“Can I come along?” Niki asked appearing from right behind him and wrapping Wilbur in a hug.

“You need too, I need you there with me.” He said as he kissed her on her forehead.

She smiled and told him that she would help the boys pack up for tomorrow. After dragging the boys away Wilbur shuffled towards George and Nick then slumped down in his seat.

“You okay Wil?” Sapnap asked.

“No,” he groaned. “There’s just to many personal things going on between our party. This is a recipe for disaster.” He grimly declared.

“We have no choice but to put up with each other for now, we do our thing and they do theirs. We need to do our best to not start fighting among ourselves, for the sake of the people.” George stated.

“You say all of that now George, but can you really ignore the tension between you and Dream?” Sapnap asked.

“As long as we don’t get in each others way then there should be no need for us to fight.” George stated seriously.

_There is no need for us to talk, we can just ignore each other and all will be well._

_0~0~0~0_

Dream laid down on his bed unable to fall asleep for some unknown reason. No, he did know, thoughts of being around George again were making him feel all giddy. The walls that he worked so hard to build these past 10 years in order to seem completely unaffected to what happened between them, broke down the minute he saw him in the stands cheering for those two boys that reminded him so much of how they used to be. Dream finally gave up on sleeping and jumped out of bed. He walked around the palace hallways till he reached the garden, he sat down on the grass and looked up at the starry sky.

“Dream? What are you doing?” Bad’s voice spoke up from behind him.

“Hey Bad, I just couldn’t sleep,” he responded as he patted the patch of grass beside him, inviting Bad to sit with him.

Bad happily sat down and joined him in his star gazing. “I never thought I would see the day where you happily serve Techno, you guys used to fight all the time back then.”

Dream wheezed, “Well I guess we both grew up, how about you, what’s it like from transitioning to humble thief to the prince of Jasmire’s bodyguard.

Bad laughed, “Probably the same way you felt when you stopped being an assassin to become the commander of Techno’s army. Though I’ve got to admit, that night when I sneaked into Skeppy’s room in hope of stealing something it never even crossed my mind that I would end up being friends with the guy.”

A comfortable silents fell on them as they continued to gaze into the night sky.

“Your thinking about George aren’t you.” Bad said with a smirk. Dream face went bright red and Bad started to snicker.

“I knew it! You still like him don’t you!” Bad yelled excitedly.

“Shut up Bad!” Dream yelled in embarrassment.

“Language! And no I won’t.” Bad stubbornly stated as his smile widened.

Dream covered his face with his hands, “It doesn’t matter anyway, 10 years ago we separated on bad terms. I lost both of my best friends and now they hate me.”

Bad let out a sigh, “I don’t know what happened between you guys but I don’t like seeing you guys like this. It just doesn’t feel right. I hope you guys can patch your relationship up before this quest ends.”

“Thanks you Bad, for caring.” Dream responded and looked at Bad in shock when the latter started laughing.

“George said the exact same thing when I told him, honestly it’s like you guys were meant for each other.” Bad teased.

“Fuck off Bad,” Dream said embarrassed.

“Language!”

0~0~0~0

Meanwhile George was having problems of his own, he was stuck in a nightmare that he couldn’t escape. He watches as his friends disappear, yelling in agony and for him to come help them, but he can’t. An invisible force holding him down, he cries as he watches Sapnap reach for him only to disappear when he was only inches away. He hears someone call his name, he turns to find the owner of the voice and sees Dream. Dream runs towards him yelling his name over and over again. George tries to take a step towards him, and he practically has to drag his feet in order to move an inch. His eyes widen in terror as a black dragon suddenly appears from behind Dream, and he is frozen in place as he watches Dream become engulfed in the dragon’s purple flames.

George shot up from his bed, screaming. He places his hands on the sides of his head trying to block out the ringing in his ears. He feels a warmth cover his hands and looks up to see his mother looking at him with concern. He lets out a shaky breath before he breaks down and sobs. Myra wrapped her son in a hug, shushing him and giving him comfort.

“What did you see?” She asked when he finally calmed down.

George sniffled, “Everyone dying,” he whispered. “And I couldn’t do anything to save them.”

Myra placed a hand on his back, “It could have just been a nightmare not a vision, don’t worry.”

“I hope you’re right mother.” George whispered.

The next morning everyone was waiting at the palace gates. Dream noticed George’s puffy red eyes, something in him broke when he saw Sapnap wrap George in a hug and whispered something in George’s ear. The pain only increased when George started laughing at whatever Sapnap just said, and he had to look away before he was tempted to do something that he might regret.

“Are you boys all set?” Myra asked, Karl smiling besides her.

“We are mum,” George replied.

“Good but I need you to do me a favour, I want you to take Karl with you.”

The three men opened their mouths to object but she held out her hand to silence them. “Karl, you should take this opportunity to go on a adventure before you spend the rest of your life stuck back in the tribe, and with your archery skills I won’t have to worry so much about these two.”

“But my Lady who will escort you home.” Sapnap asked.

“I do not need an escort I can handle myself, I am a sage after all.”

“But mum-”

“No buts Georgie, and before you came along I went on my own share of adventures and lived to tell the tale. A simple trip to home is merely a walk in the park.”

After much more convincing the trio finally gave up, only for Sapnap and Karl to start arguing with her again when she told them to take the wagon.

“My Lady, you cannot walk all the way back to Mirth.”

“I have my own ways to travel, right Georgie?” She said sending her son a wink.

George smiled, “Right,” he responded.

After saying their last bit of goodbyes they left the palace grounds and started on their quest. George made sure too steal one last glance at his mother before she was out of sight. He prayed she was right, that his dream was merely a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

“So we don’t know the exact location of the ocean monument?” Bad asked.

George shook his head, “ No, all we know is that it’s miles off the coast of Ragnor.”

“No offense George but your mom’s ability to tell the future is kind of broken.” Skeppy commented. Bad was quick to hit him in the head lightly, making George laugh.

“I agree but it can’t be helped.” George said cheerfully.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m not exactly excited to spend days on a boat just sailing around until we spot something.” Sapnap declared.

“I think I can help with that,” Fundy spoke up, “I am a wyvern knight after all, I’ll just fly over the ocean then report back here if I spot something.”

“It could be dangerous, their could be pirates or Lynix archers ready to take you down,” Dream pointed out.

“I’ll go with him,” Eret spoke up. “I can use my dark magic to attack enemies from afar.” The group agreed and Fundy called his wyvern. He got on it first before pulling Eret up. They were about to take off, when Wilbur gently grabbed the wyvern’s reins. The wyvern was a bit startled by the sudden pull but calmed down when Wilbur placed a gentle hand on its snout.

“Do you need something?” Fundy said with venom practically dripping from his voice, Eret shifting uncomfortable in his seat behind him. In all the years that he’s known Fundy the man has never seemed hostile to anyone, he wondered what kind of relationship that this two had and why did his partner seem ready to kill this man.

Wilbur looked up to meet Fundy’s eyes, “No, nothing, just reminding you to be careful.”

Fundy narrowed his eyes, if looks could kill, Wilbur would be 6 feet under ground, but Wilbur continued to hold his glare.

“Stop acting like you care about me, it’s weird.” Fundy stated as he looked away and prepared to take off. Wilbur let out a defeated sigh before letting go of the wyvern’s reins. The wyvern turned it’s head and nuzzled its nose on Wilbur’s chest.

“Take care of him okay,” Wilbur whispered so softly so Fundy couldn’t hear, he then backed away and watched them take off.

“Hey at least his wyvern likes you, it’s progress.” George joked earning himself a laugh from Wilbur.

“Thanks George,” Wilbur said pulling his friend into a side hug, George returned it unaware of Dream shooting daggered looks at them.

“Keep acting like that and I’ll think your jealous,” Sapnap said from behind Dream.

Dream turned around to look at the man that he once called his best friend. The both of them just stared at each other before Dream spoke up, “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Sapnap retorted his voice dripping with sarcasm. He saw Karl, who was talking with Tommy, Tubbo and Nikki. When Karl caught him staring the brunette blushed but motioned for him to join them. Sapnap smiled then started to head over.

“Now that’s a sight I never thought I’d see,” Dream said, stopping Sapnap in his tracks.

“The hot headed mage head over heels in love,” Dream said in a mocking tone.

“I don’t care what you think Dream, I like the guy and I’m gonna prove to him how much I care about him. Unlike someone that I know…” Sapnap trailed off as he continued to walk towards Karl, leaving Dream with no chance to respond.

Meanwhile up in the air, Fundy was intensely staring at the ocean looking for any signs of life. Eret was getting increasingly more restless, he kept wondering why Fundy openly showed his hatred for Wilbur and his curiosity was eating away at him. He had to stay quiet though, he didn’t want to make the guy mad and be thrown off the wyvren.

He heard Fundy sigh and saw his shoulder’s sag. “Your stares are drilling holes into my brain Eret.”

Eret quickly turned his attention back to the ocean as he mumbled an apology.

“He’s my father…” Fundy suddenly said, causing Eret to snap back his head to the boy in front of him.

“We lived a happy life until my mother died when I was four. He dropped me off in an orphanage when he joined the emblem knights, I waited everyday for him to take me back after his mission was over.”

Eret reached out and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Fundy took in a deep breath before he continued. “He never did, Phil came for me one day and said that he was my father’s friend, and that he would be taking care of me from now on. The next time I saw Wilbur was 8 years later, he had already remarried and was starting a new life as the guild master of L’manburg.”

Fundy bit his lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, he accepted already that he wasn’t wanted. He had decided to stop crying over this years ago, but being here and seeing him was opening up old wounds. It sure wasn’t helping that Wilbur was trying to act like a good father now.

“I’m sorry Fundy,” Eret said giving his Shoulder a little squeeze.

“It’s okay, I’m over it.” Fundy responded.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Eret asked. Fundy angrily turned his head to respond, but didn’t get to when Eret started shaking him and pointed to the ocean below them.

Fundy looked down to see a monument that was made up of prismarine, with sea lanterns lighting it up an the sea floor.

“We found it!” They yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

“So you were the guy that healed my leg!” Tubbo exclaimed looking happily at George. The two boys were retelling the story of how they were saved 10 years ago to Nikki, Wilbur, George, Sapnap and Karl.

“I can’t believe that I didn’t recognize you at first, but in my defense it has been 10 years.” George responded.

Sapnap snickered, “No George you are just terrible at remembering faces and names.” George punched him on his arm, causing the group to laugh.

“Oh shut up, you didn’t recognize them as well.”

“I didn’t meet them that night remember,” Sapnap pointed out. “I was probably to busy taking care of the mobs while you guys were taking your sweet time with the dragon or being lazy.” He beamed when he saw Karl looking at him like he was impressed. This didn’t go unnoticed by Wilbur and George who shared a look and came to a silent agreement.

“Oh really mister I don’t wanna get up today it’s too cold,” Wilbur stated imitating Sapnap’s voice in a mocking tone and smiled when Sapnap’s face turned pink.

George decided that it was his turn to join in,“Georgie you take care of the dragon okay? Because I hurt my elbow,” George said using the same mocking tone that Wilbur used.

“Hey I really did hurt elbow that time.” Sapnap responded. His face got increasingly redder as Wilbur and George kept on bring up embarrassing memories, causing the others to laugh. Karl though, being the kind soul that he was, kept on telling Sapnap that it didn’t change the fact that he was still cool. Sapnap smiled sheepishly at the comment, which Wilbur and George were quick to tease him about.

Dream watched them from afar, he felt his heart get crushed each time that George smiled or laugh. He was holding back the urge to just walk up to him and drag him somewhere private so they could talk.

“Dude you are making it so obvious that you still like him,” Skeppy said as he came up from behind Dream and placed an arm on his shoulder.

“Just go over there and talk to him,” Skeppy added.

“It’s not that easy,”Dream answered.

“Sure it is, here let me go and get him,” Dream tried to stop him but Bad reached Skeppy first.

“Let them sort this out on their own Skeppy.” Bad reasoned.

“Bad, nothing is gonna happen between them if we don’t help them out.” Skeppy shot back.

Before Bad could answer strong winds suddenly rushed past them, the group looked up to see Fundy land his wyvern before he and Eret jumped down.

“We found it!”

~0~0~0~0~

The party was soon on the ship that Techno had provided for them, and headed to the location of the ocean monument. Fundy was on his wyvern showing them the way and George was using a wind spell to power the sails, the rest decided to dig into their supplies for lunch.

Dream kept glancing over at George who was trying to focus on the spell. Sapnap saw this and with a sigh handed Dream a loaf of bread.

Dream stared at the bread for a minute before looking at Sapnap in confusion. “I’ve already eaten,” He said.

“It’s not for you idiot,” Sapnap said with an annoyed tone. “It’s for George.”

Now Dream was even more confused, “Why don’t you give him yourself?”

“Because I’m in a comfortable position right now,” Sapnap stated smugly as he draped an arm around Karl who was sitting besides him, making the boy blush and stare at the ground.

“We can do it!” Tommy and Tubbo yelled, Dream quickly snatched the bread out of Sapnap’s hands as Wibur and Niki held the two boys back. Sapnap immediately shot Dream a smirk, which Dream returned with a death glare then stomped away. Sapnap removed his arm from around Karl, failing to notice the latter’s disappointed look, and let out a sigh.

“Sorry about that Karl, I needed an excuse to get him to do it.” Sapnap said.

“It’s okay,” Karl whispered, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I don’t get it though, I thought you wanted those two to stay away from each other.” Wilbur said.

“Trust me, If it were up to me I would rather they not talk to each other for a while, but right now we need this party to be in top condition. Which it will never be if those two don’t start working together, they are the perfect pair after all.” Sapnap explained.

The rest of the emblem knights nodded their heads in agreement.

“Hey Sap,” Skeppy called, catching the groups attention.

“What exactly happened 10 years ago, you and George just started acting distant after we confronted that sorcerer. “ He asked.

Sapnap’s body tensed up as every eye fell on him, “I guess disasters just changes people,” he replied as he bit into his bread to avoid answering anymore questions.

Meanwhile Dream was standing frozen a few meters away from George. He tried to speak but his voice wouldn’t come out, he mentally slapped himself for allowing Sapnap to manipulate him into doing this.

“It’s rude to stare,” George said with out turning around.

_Get a grip man,_ Dream told himself as he walked towards George.

George just kept his eyes ahead as he focused on the spell.

“Sapnap wants you to eat,” Dream said as he handed over the bread.

Instead of taking the bread George merely scoffed, “I never thought that Sapnap could make you run an errand for him.” George turned his head slightly to take in Dream’s reddening face. Whether it was due to anger or embarrassment George didn’t care, he was proud of himself for being able to get on Dream’s nerves.

Dream let out a breath to calm himself then poked George’s cheek with the bread, much to George’s annoyance. “Eat it,” Dream commanded.

“Not now, I’m busy,” George reasoned.

“The wind is blowing us in the right direction, there is no need for you to use your magic anymore.” Dream pointed out.

“Well maybe I just want to get there faster.” George shot back.

Now Dream was losing patience, “Just take it,” his voice slightly increasing in volume.

“Make me,” George responded with the same tone.

Dream pushed George up against the ship’s mast nearby and pushed the bread harder against George’s cheek. “Just eat it already!” he yelled. “I don’t want to!” George yelled back.

The party had felt like the ship had slowed down, and went looking for George. When they found the two boys in that situation, Bad and Skeppy moved to pull the boys apart, but they were stopped by Sapnap who pulled the group behind some crates. The group peered out to see how things were going.

“We need to stop them before they start killing each other,” Bad told Sapnap.

“No, let’s just wait and see how this goes,” He answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Karl tugged on Sapnap’s shirt, “Lady Myra will not be pleased if the young master gets hurt.”

“We can get Niki to heal the up later, or let George heal themselves.” He answered.

“Are you sure about this Sap? Things seem to be getting quite heated.” Wilbur pointed out. By now George and Dream were rolling around on the ships deck, George would be on top and yell something before Dream would flip them over and do the same thing. The situation just kept on repeating that it was getting a bit ridiculous.

“They need to get some steam out of their systems,” Sapnap replied.

~0~0~0~0~

“Would you stop being to stubborn and just eat it!” Dream yelled.

George had had enough, “Fine then!” he yelled as he bit into the loaf.

Dream exhausted let out a sigh, and fell to the wooden deck besides George. They just laid their for a moment, George munching on the bread and Dream covering his face with his arm. Dream shoulders started shaking as a soft laugh escaped his lips, which turned into a full blown wheeze, George looked over to him with concern. _Did he finally snap?_ George thought. After Dream’s laughter died down he opened his mouth to speak.

“Did we really just fight over a piece of bread?” Dream asked.

“It isn’t the stupidest thing that we fought over for.” George responded.

Dream and George looked over at each other, the both of them just lying down and staring. Dream eyes kept fluttering down to George’s lips, making George blush.

_He looks so cute, I wish I could wake up each morning to this sight- okay what am I thinking?_ Dream thought as he quickly sat up.

The position they were in was making his mind wonder to forbidden things. He turned to see George still laying on the deck looking up at him, cheeks still dusted with a tinge of pink and some emotion that Dream couldn’t understand, twinkling in his eyes.

Dream cleared his throat and turned away, “Look I know that we have our differences,” he started as George slowly sat up, “but I think it’s best we put them aside for now, for the sake of this quest. After that you can head back to Mirth and I’ll stay in Ragnor, and we can continue living the lives that we’ve been living for the past 10 years.”

Since his head was turned away he didn’t see the look of hurt that crossed George’s face. George got up and dusted himself off, “Very well then.” He answered as he wielded his magic once again to power the sails, Dream soon got up and walked away.

The rest of the group behind the crates let out sighs of relief.

“For a second there I was worried that they might just blow up the ship with their fight.” Tommy stated.

Up above then they saw Fundy’s wyvern circle and land back on the ship.

“It’s just up ahead,” He announced.

Tommy and Tubbo quickly ran up to the ledge of the ship and leaned over to get a good look. The two boys had their mouths opened in awe, behind them Niki was warning them to get back before they fell over, but it feel on deaf ears.

Wilbur walked over to them, hoping to get their attention. The rest of the group gasped as Wilbur roughly pulled the boys back as a beam of some sort shot up from where the boys were standing. The beam damaged the ship a bit but not enough to be too worried. The two boys were clearly shaken form the experience, but Wilbur was quick to pull them into a hug. Fundy was watching the whole scene from the side, he cursed himself when he felt his heart ache when Niki ran up to them and joined in the hug, speaking comforting words to the two boys.

Meanwhile George who noticed that they were under attack, quickly directed the ship away.

“What the muffin was that?” Bad exclaimed.

The group carefully peered over the edge to see some sort of robotic fish. The group got ready for them to attack but surprisingly the fish didn’t go after them, instead they merely returned back to the ocean monument and circled around.

“They’re Guardians, Mum used to tell me about them in her bedtime stories,” George explained after he got a good look.

“Did she also mention on how to beat them?” Skeppy asked as he eyed the monument nervously.

“No, but she did mention that they shoot beams from far away and have thorns that hurt you when you hit them as a defense system.” George replied surprisingly calm.

“Okay then, do you have a plan?” Sapnap asked.

George smiled at the group, “As a matter of fact I do, but you and Karl will have to stay up here.”

The two looked over at him with worry, “There is no way that we are letting you go down there alone. Your mother would kill us if anything happened to you.” Karl said.

“I am not going alone, the rest of the group are free to join me, only you two will be staying behind.” George answered.

“But why?” Sapnap whined.

“One, because you are a fire mage and we are going underwater,” George pointed out as he faced Sapnap, he then turned to Karl, “two your arrows will be slowed down by the water and probably wouldn’t do much damage.”

The two hung their heads in defeat, George walked up to both of them and place a hand on each of their shoulders. “Don’t worry you guys can help out another time but for now…” George trailed off as he turned his attention to Tubbo. “I’m gonna need your help.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on the young boy as Tubbo looked at a smiling George with confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

The all men except George, stripped down till they were only wearing their pants. Wilbur told Niki to stay on the ship and wait for them, which Niki eventually agreed to.

Dream had to force himself not to peek over at George who was in a thin cotton shirt and pants. He saw George whispering something to Tubbo, and the boy’s eyes lit up as he nodded at whatever George said. George informed the group to stay close and that they would dive in together.

Once everyone was ready, George gave the signal and everyone jumped in. Just as they were about to hit the water George put up a large barrier that surrounded them. The guardians were quick to notice the sudden activity and were swimming straight for them. George placed a comforting hand on Tubbo’s back as the boy took a deep breath and electric sparks started to form in his hands. George waited till the guardians were close enough and ready to fire before he signaled Tubbo. The boy then summoned lighting to hit the water electrocuting the guardians and knocking them out.

“They can’t use their spikes when their out, now’s our chance.” George said. As soon as he disabled the barrier the party swam out and destroyed each of the unconscious guardians. George caught Dream’s attention and motioned towards the monument. He nodded and after the two went up for a gulp of air, they dove back down and entered the monument, leaving the rest of the party to deal with the guardians.

The monument seemed more like a maze and the two men were having a hard time navigating around. As they were about to give up and go up for air, an eerie sound resonated through the prismarine halls. Suddenly George felt weak and dizzy, Dream felt the same way but managed to force his body to push through. Dream then realized that George was going limp, panic swept across him, the adrenaline was enough for him to suddenly find strength and grab George, who he quickly pulled to the surface. Once their heads popped up the two gasped for air, George was still feeling weak and gripped onto Dream’s shoulders.

“George are you okay?” Dream asked gently.

“I just felt so weak all of a sudden,” George said massaging his head with one of his hands, the other still holding a firm grip on Dream’s shirt. When he realized the position that they were in he turned into a blushing mess and pushed away.

“Sorry about that I feel better now,” He answered. He took a deep breath and dove back down before Dream could say anything. Dream was left stunned for a moment but quickly dove to follow George.

The two returned back to the place that they were and could hear the sound again. They felt their bodies growing weaker but continued to press on. They saw an opening above them and George swam up to see what was in there. Dream watched in horror as George was suddenly flung out of sight by a beam, this one looked more powerful than that of the guardians.

Dream swam up to see a larger version of the guardians, that was white in color and was headed straight for George. Dream didn’t hesitate to draw his sword and stab the monster from behind. He recoiled when he felt pain shoot up his arm from the spikes that the monster had. The monster turned its attention to Dream who quickly lead it away form George after ducking behind one of the pillars Dream backtracked to George and grabbed him so they could escape.

They quickly swam out of the monument, but the monster caught sight of them and gave chase. They slipped through one of the exits that was big enough for them but far to small for the monster. They could see the monster trying to break it’s way through, around them the rest of the party were looking at them in panic. George signaled for them to surface.

“What the muffin is that thing!” Bad exclaimed when they reached the surface.

“It’s an Elder Guardian, a more powerful version of the guardian.”George explained as he gasped for air.

“Please don’t tell me that the Elder guardian is the monster with the core.” Eret pleaded.

Everyone groaned when George shot him a nervous smile. Just then they heard a load bang and turned to see that part of the temple had been busted through.

Tommy gulped, “Guys it’s coming this way!”

“Scatter!”Wilbur yelled, and everyone took of in different directions.

“Tommy! Tubbo!” George yelled as he saw the elder Guardian lock on to the two boys and charged straight at them. The two boys were suddenly pulled under the water, narrowly dodging the elder guardian’s attack by Fundy. The elder guardian’s tail was just about to hit them when Wilbur blocked it off, but not without receiving a few injuries from it’s spikes.

Eret quickly casted a spell that surrounded the Elder guardian in a black ball. He tried to shrink it, hoping to crush the beast in some way. Unfortunately the Elder guardian broke through but it was quickly met with attacks from Skeppy, Bad and Dream. The trio ignored the damaged from the spikes and continued to attack until the elder guardian breath its last and disappeared, leaving behind a glowing blue stone.

Dream quickly picked it up and they headed for the surface, “We got it!” He yelled as he held it up for everyone to see. Everyone cheered and Karl and Sapnap helped them back on board. Niki was quick to help heal everyone, George joined her as soon as he was healed.

Niki ran over and hugged Tommy and Tubbo, “Thank goodness you’re safe. I was so worried when I saw that monster heading straight for you.” The two boys hugged her back and smiled so she wouldn’t worry.

When Niki spotted Fundy she ran up to him and also wrapped him in a hug, though it was a bit of an awkward one. “Thank you for saving them.” She said to a very stiff Fundy. He manage to pull of a smile though, “No problem,” he responded. Niki cheerfully then ran up to her husband and started chatting with him.

“That’s one down, 3 more to go,” Dream declared.

“We should drop it of at Ragnor, we’re passing it on the way to the next one anyway.” Sapnap said, and the group agreed.

“Okay what’s next on the list?” Bad asked.

“The monster that lives in a cave, it’s located all the way in Valor.”

The group groaned, “It’s gonna take forever to get over those mountain ranges.”

“We might just have a solution to that,” Eret said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

“Pogchamp!!!” Tommy and Tubbo yelled at the top of their lungs as their wyvern dove down and opened it wings at the last second as it glided across the lake, it then flapped its wings to join the others, just below the clouds.

The rest of the party giggled at the boys’ enjoyment. After they had delivered the first emblem to the palace of Ragnor, Fundy then flew to Valor to grab a few friends. They left most of their supplies back at Ragnor and carried only a backpack each for the trip.

“Again again!” The boys yelled at Fundy who was driving the wyvern. He smiled at the boys then looked over at Niki for approval, when she gave him a nod he caused the wyvern to nose dive and spiral before it spread its wings to glide up once again. The boys were yelling in joy, and Fundy couldn’t help but smile at them, even his wyvern seemed to be enjoying.

“He’s a pretty good at flying huh?” Skeppy asked Eret, who was driving the wyvren he was riding on with Bad.

“One of the best, and the youngest ever to master the art.” Eret answered smiling proudly at his friend.

Behind them was Sapnap and Karl, Sapnap was driving and tensing up whenever Karl’s grp tightened on Sapnap’s shoulders. Besides them was Wilbur and Nikki, and at the very back was Dream and George. They kind of had no choice with the pairings but so far George didn’t attempt to throw Dream off the wyvern.

“I didn’t know you knew how to fly,” Niki told her husband.

“Believe it or not my dear, I was once a wyvern knight in training. That’s where I meet Phil for the very first time, he was still a prince back then.” Came the response.

Her hold on his waist tightened, “There’s a lot of things I have to still learn about you.”She said as she glanced over at Fundy.

Wilbur felt the guilt stab his heart, “Niki I-”

“And I can learn them all as the years go by,” She said shooting him a smile.

Wilbur smiled back and grabbed one of her hands and raised it to his lips, “I’m so lucky to have found you,” He said.

“Well technically I found you,” She said, the two shared a laugh remembering how they first met.

Meanwhile George and Dream were in another very awkward situation.

“The view is amazing Dream, you should open your eyes.”

Dream shook his head against George’s back and gripped onto George’s waist tighter. All his resolve of not touching George, or doing anything embarrassing in in front of him went out the window the minute that they took off.

“Dream I can’t breath,” George chocked out.

Dream loosened his grip, just a slightly. George couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping his throat. “I wonder how people would react when they discover that the greatest weakness of Ragnor’s almighty commander is heights.”

Dream tightened his grip again, but still refused to say anything. His face was buried into George’s back and though he hated being teased, he kind of liked being in this position. George stopped laughing when he felt Dream’s hands starting to shake. Now he felt kind of bad, he reached down and gave Dream’s hand a little squeeze, Dream tensed up a bit before he relaxed into the touch.

“Dream,” George said gently, “Just lift your head a bit.”

Dream hesitated a bit, but reluctantly did as George asked. He opened his eyes to the marvelous sight of white fluffy clouds surrounding him. He reached out and let out a small laugh as his hand cut through the cloud. He looked back at George who was giving him a mischievous smile. He was about to asked what the brunette was smiling about when suddenly George made their wyvern plunge down, Dream screamed in fear but stopped when he realized that the wyvern was already on the ground. George and the rest of the party were laughing hard as Dream peeled himself of George and slid to the ground still shaking.

“Dream,”Sapnap manage to get out between laughs, “that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. You look like you saw death itself.”

“For a second there I thought I was actually gonna die,” Dream said his voice still shaky.

“Okay okay, that enough teasing for now,” Bad said as he stifled the giggles that were threatening to come out. He turned to George, “George, you know that he’s scared of heights, you shouldn’t have done that.”

George shrugged, “I thought that some exposure therapy might help,” he honestly replied. Dream shot him a dirty look but George merely smirked. He wasn’t that scary now, since he was still looking a little pale and was shaking.

“Uh guys?” Karl suddenly spoke up and the group turned their attention to him.

“I think that I found the cave,” Karl said as he pointed to a certain direction. The group followed and saw a large cave opening, and it was pitch black inside.

Skeppy and Bad grabbed a few sticks and made them into torches, they then got Sapnap to light them up before handing them out.

“Stay close, we have no idea what to expect form this place.” Wilbur pointed out. The others nodded and quietly walked in, but besides for the regular mobs that you would find in a cave there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“We’ve been walking for hours and still haven’t found a thing!” Skeppy complained as he draped himself over Bad.

George also noticed how the younger kids and Niki were also looking tired. “Why don’t we take a break, we can take turns keeping watch for mobs.” He suggested.

Skeppy slumped down on the ground and Bad took a seat next to him, then handed him a muffin from his bag. Wilbur placed a thin cot that he was carrying on the ground so Niki could sit comfortably, and she motioned for the younger ones to join her. Tommy and Tubbo rush over, while Eret and Fundy were a bit more reluctant.

Wilbur sensing Fundy’s discomfort of being around him, offered to take first watch, Dream then said that he would come too.

Meanwhile George and Sapnap were checking on Karl who seemed a bit pale. “It’s probably cause we’re so deep in, the lack of fresh air is suffocating.” George judged. They made sure that he was comfortable so that he could rest properly. Leaving Karl in Sapnap’s care with a wink, George decide to venture a bit further down the cave.

~0~0~0~0~

“Might as well spill what’s on your mind?” Wilbur asked Dream when they were out of the group’s earshot.

“A lot of things actually, but I know that you’ve got your own stuff to deal with.” Dream answered.

“You know Dream sometimes it’s better to just talk about it.” Wilbur pointed out, making dream stop and look at him. “You’re and George are the only ones here without someone to share things too. True George has Sapnap and Karl and sometimes even me, but it isn’t the same thing as having someone who considers you a top priority in their life. George knows that if Sapnap had to choose he would pick Karl in a heartbeat, and of course I have Niki. You may try to blend in with Bad and Skeppy but you really can’t compete with what they have, something you and George use to have before.”

Wilbur watched for Dream’s reaction to his words, anger, pain, loneliness and a wave of other emotions swept across the man’s face.

Wilbur sighed, “Just think about what I said okay?” Dream nodded, then Wilbur suggested that they head back.

When they headed back they found Tommy and Tubbo running across some sort of vegetation on the floor laughing.

“Hey Wilbur, Big D look at this!” Tommy yelled as he jumped, the plant that he jumped on suddenly sent out signals to other plants nearby. Tubbo did the same thing and the object of the game seemed to be who would get a bigger chain reaction. Just then the torches went out for a few seconds then came back again, the sound of a heartbeat echoed through the cave. The group turned to Sapnap as the torches went out again only to come back a few seconds later.

“It’s not me controlling the flames, I swear, and I have no idea how to make that heartbeat sound.” He answered with his hands up in surrender.

Just then a high pitched girlish scream echoed through the cave.

“Hey that sounded like-”

“George!” Dream yelled as he ran towards the scream, the others quickly got up and followed.


	16. Chapter 16

George had ventured really deep into the cave with only his torch as a light source, when he came across some weird looking vegetation. He noticed how the plants would give off signals to the ones beside it as he walked.

“Are these reacting to my footsteps?” he said out loud.

His torch suddenly flickered, leaving him in darkness.

“Hmm… that’s weird” He said when the flame returned. The light flickered once again but this time he heard a heartbeat.

“Sapnap must be playing some weird trick on me,” George concluded. When the lights returned he heard a sound from behind him. He turned to come face to face with a beast that was twice his size, and against his better judgement he let out a scream and ran.

“George!” he heard Dream calling out and ran towards the voice.

George turned to see the beast stampeding towards him at a fast pace, he quickly ducked behind a corner and covered his mouth hoping to muffle his heavy breathing.

His heart started pounding erratically as he heard the beast’s heavy footsteps coming his way. He shut his eyes hoping that the beast wouldn’t see him, when he felt its very breath, and powerful aura hit him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the beast staring down at him, George tried to keep himself from screaming and gripped his hands over his mouth as he felt his whole body shake.

He wasn’t ready to cast a spell to defend himself, was he really gonna die this way.

“George! Where are you!” Dream yelled once again as the party’s running footsteps echoed through the cave.

The beast suddenly huffed, George stifled a yelp as the beast suddenly took of in the direction of the noise.

George slowly slid down to the ground and took in deep breaths to calm his heart. _I thought I was a goner, but why didn’t it attack me? I was standing right in front of it._

George thought back and realized that the beast only became aggressive after he screamed, when it was standing right in front of him it seemed as if the beast didn’t see him.

_It took off the second that Dream yelled, it can’t be… is it blind?_ George thought. At that moment it seemed like the only possible explanation, he remembered the weird plants that he found and realized that the beast was probably connected to them in some way. _If that thing only relies on its hearing then… Oh no._ George immediately ran to where he heard the party.

“George answer us!” He heard Sapnap yell.

George ran even faster, _If they keep this up, they’re going to be in danger._

~0~0~0~0~

Sapnap and Dream were running about frantically, they had found a wide open space of the cave that branched out to several tunnels, the duo were running into separate ones only to report that it was a dead end.

Karl’s eyes were darting around and he rubbed his hands nervously, “Lady Myra will not be pleased when she hears that we lost her son in a cave.” Karl said worriedly.

“We’ll find him, we have too,” Sapnap said as he darted down another tunnel only to find a dead end. “Why are there so many tunnels!” He yelled angrily as he headed back. He looked over at Dream who was yelling over and over again for George.

“Dream calm down,” Wilbur said placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“What do you mean calm down! He could be hurt and bleeding out somewhere!” Dream yelled back.

“You’re not helping the situation by panicking Dream,” Sapnap pointed out as he walked over to him. “And George knows healing magic so he should be fine.”

Dream let out his frustration through a sigh, “I’m sorry, I’m just really worried.”

“We all are, but we’ll find him.” Sapnap said then his face turned into a smug smile, “Then you can confess your love to him.”

Dream was about to tell Sapnap to wipe that smug smile off his face when their torches flickered out and back again, the sound of a heartbeat even louder than before.

“Okay you have got to stop doing that, it’s freaking me out.” Tommy told Sapnap.

“I already told you that it’s not me.” Sapnap responded annoyed on why they wouldn’t just believe him.

“Tommy look out!” Tubbo yelled as the beast attempted to crush him from behind. Dream was quick enough to grab the boy and run to safety. The beast suddenly started running towards Tubbo, the young mage stood frozen in fear as the angry beast got closer and closer. At the last second the boy was scoped up by somebody and placed down near the cave walls.

“Geor-”

George brought his finger to his lips telling everyone to be silent. The group, though confused, complied. They watched as the once rampaging beast was just wandering around in circles, even though they were right in it’s vision of sight. George had a hand over Tubbo’s mouth and after he reminded the boy to be quiet he lifted his hand off.

George searched the ground till he spotted a rock, he quietly picked it up then threw it to the far corner of the space. The beast stomped over to were the sound was, and the rest of the party got the message that it was blind, but they knew better than try to attack it. They could feel how powerful it was, and that it was not something that you want to mess with. George signaled for them to quietly sneak out while the beast was distracted, but Tubbo tugged on George’s robe grabbing his attention. Tubbo pointed to the beast then to his chest, George narrowed his eyes on the beast before realizing what Tubbo was trying to tell him.

This monster had a core.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the party also realized it, but nobody dared to move. Encased by what looked like ribs, exactly were the heart should be was a glowing green gem, and they could feel it’s power surging through the beast.

_Come on think, there’s got to be something that we can do without attacking it._ Dream thought as he still held on to a frightened Tommy. He noticed Bad waving his hands around as if trying to grab his attention. The minute that their eyes met Dream knew what the man was thinking. He nodded to show his agreement to the plan, he signaled Tommy to stay still while he and Bad crept closer to each other. Bad signaled over to Karl asking him to fire off an arrow, with shaking hands Karl complied and just as expected the beast ran over to where the arrow landed. George watched as the two men crept closer and closer to the beast, he had know idea what they were planning to do, but he decided to trust them.

“Dream, Bad, look out!” Sapnap suddenly yelled as a creeper suddenly exploded from behind the two.

The noise enraged the beast who immediately went on a rampage. Sapnap grabbed Karl while Wilbur grabbed Niki and carried them to safety. Skeppy ran over to help Tommy while Tubbo was being guided by George. Wilbur then went back for Fundy and Eret while the others joined in the battle.

The Emblem Knights fought hard with Karl and Tubbo supporting them from afar, but their attacks seemed to bounce off the beast.

“It this guy immune to attacks or something?” Skeppy asked as he quickly dodged the monster.

“It’s core is exposed, I can steal it if I can get closed enough.” Bad explained.

George tried to freeze the monster in ice, he managed to only get the feet though. The monster was only partially immobilize, but it was enough.

“Bad go!” George yelled, Bad quickly rushed forward to grab the emblem but the monster broke free of the ice and sent Bad flying into the cave wall, knocking the boy unconscious.

Skeppy was quickly at his side and carried him over to Niki who did her best to heal him. Skeppy just sat there holding his hand, despite knowing that the other knights needed his help he couldn’t bring himself to leave the man’s side.

The monster who was now free started heading towards George, George tried to run but slipped and fell. As the beast brought his hand down to crush him he casted a barrier around him. His breath hitched in his throat as cracks started to form on his barrier, he tried his best to hold on but to no avail. The barrier soon shattered and he braced for the impact.

Suddenly the whole cave went silent, George looked up to see the monster slowly disintegrate before his very eyes. When the beast was gone George saw Dream standing behind it with the glowing core in his hand.

George didn’t have time to react before Dream suddenly wrapped him in a hug, Sapnap and the rest smiled at the sight.

“Dream?” George breathed out, Dream tensed a bit before pulling away. He looked like he was about to say something when they heard Skeppy crying.

The ran over to see Bad still unconscious as Niki was focusing hard to heal him.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Skeppy croaked.

“I don’t know,” Niki honestly answered.

“Let’s get him to the surface then let me take a closer look,” George suggested.

The group quickly headed out of the cave, with Skeppy caring Bad in his arms. Once out George took a closer look while Skeppy held onto Bad’s hand. The rest of the party tried to hide their worry by setting up some tents for the night, while Fundy and Eret headed back to Valor’s palace to deliver the emblem.

“Skeppy I need to bring Bad into one of the tents okay?” George gently said.

Skeppy gripped Bad’s hand even tighter, “He’s going to wake up right?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“He will but I need to get him inside a tent okay?”

Skeppy nodded and carried Bad into the tent that they shared. Sapnap followed close behind them and peeked inside as Skeppy laid Bad down on one of the cots.

“Can you leave us alone Skeppy?” George gently asked with a smile.

Skeppy looked at him with fear and worry in his eye, the boy looked like he was about to cry.

“He will be alright Skeppy but I need to be alone with him.” George explained.

Skeppy was about to object but Sapnap came and grabbed him gently by his shoulders. “Come on Skep, why don’t we make some food for Bad to eat when he gets up.” Skeppy nodded sadly and allowed Sapnap to guide him out of the tent, George shot Sapnap a grateful smile.

Once they left, George listened around to make sure that no one was nearby before slightly opening the top of his robe a bit to reveal a beautiful, glowing, blue gem sticking out of his chest. The glow flickered on and off to the rhythm of his heartbeat, well technically it was his heart.

He brought both hands to the gem and felt the power surging through him. He then lifted his hands over Bad and watched as the boys body glowed in a warm blue light. When he saw Bad’s fingers slightly twitched George stopped and quickly covered his chest. Bad eyes opened slowly, “George?” He croaked.

“Welcome back Bad,” George said with a smile. “Do you want me to go get Skeppy?” He asked, Bad nodded at him and smiled.

George walked out and saw they party huddled around a campfire. Skeppy was sitting besides Sapnap and Karl who were trying to engage the boy in conversation, but he just continued to stare at the fire with sad eyes.

When Skeppy noticed George heading his way he immediately stood up, fear clear in his eyes and braced himself as if he was expecting some bad news.

George gave him a gentle smiled, “He’s asking for you, grab some food for the both of you to share before going to bed.”

A look of relief washed over Skeppy’s face as he ran and hugged George, “Thank you,” He whispered before grabbing to plates of food and running into the tent.

George let out a sigh as he and Sapnap exchanged looks. George wondered how much longer he could keep his little secret.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Those of you who have played fire emblem before,

may already have an idea of what George really is,

So hush and don’t spoil it for the others :)


	18. Chapter 18

George peeked into Bad and Skeppy’s tent and smiled when he saw them cuddled up together. He tiptoed in, took the plates then left, he handed then over them over to Wilbur who was washing the rest with Tommy and Tubbo.

“The Warden was so strong wasn’t it?” Tommy excitedly said.

“Warden?” George asked.

“Tommy decided to call that monster from the cave a Warden for some reason.” Tubbo replied.

“We need to get stronger Tubbo, so the next time we encounter one we will be able to destroy it easily.” Tommy said determinedly.

Tubbo excitedly nodded in agreement and George ruffled their hair before leaving.

“I like you…” A voice spoke up from behind the trees.

Curious as to what was going on, George decided to spy a little and saw Sapnap and Karl together. Sapnap was looking and Karl like he was expecting the latter to say something, Karl though was a blushing mess and had cupped his cheeks with his hands as he stared at the ground.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to get it off my chest.” Sapnap said sadly when Karl hadn’t spoken up. “Nothing has to change between us…” He trailed off as he turned to leave, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Karl grabbed onto his sleeve and forced him to turn around before planting a kiss on his cheek. Sapnap stared at him in surprised, as he waited for him to speak.

“I…like you too,” Karl whispered.

Overcome with happiness Sapnap nearly crushed him in a hug, “I’m not used to being intimate with anyone so sorry if I don’t show my affection in public.” Karl confessed.

Sapnap smiled lovingly at him, “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” His smile then turned into a teasing smirk, “we’ll save those stuff for when we’re alone.” That last bit got Karl blushing even more as he started lightly pounding hos fist on Sapnap’s chest and calling him an idiot, making the latter laugh.

_TMI, but I guess that’s my fault for spying_ , George thought as he sneakily walked away.

George continued to go around the camp till he heard again whispering behind the trees, he peeked once again to see Fundy and Eret sitting down on a river bank.

“I don’t know Fundy, Wilbur seems sincere with his efforts, why not give the guy a chance, or at least let him explain what really happened.” Eret said.

“There’s nothing for him to explain, he abandoned me then went on to live a happy life.” Fundy replied bitterly.

Eret let out a sigh, the two boys turned their heads when they heard the bushes from behind them part, and saw Niki smiling at them.

“Fundy can I speak to you for a moment.” Niki said. Eret got up to leave and gave his gave Fundy’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before he left.

“May I sit beside you?” Niki asked. Fundy nodded at the woman and for a moment there was only awkward silence.

“Wilbur was mere skin and bones when I found him,” Niki suddenly spoke up. Fundy head snapped at her direction with eyes blown wide.

“He was gravely injured too, he whispered something about finding a job before he passed out.” She looked and Fundy before she continued.

“After I healed him up it took a whole year before he finally put on some weight. He then joined a mercenary guild to gain money, back then Kargo was filled with orphans so he would teach them how to fight so that one day they could join a guild too. He told me a lot about your mom, how they were childhood sweethearts and had you at a young age.” Fundy turned back to the river as he felt his heart clench in his chest.

“Why are you telling me this?” Fundy asked.

“To tell you the truth I don’t really know,” Niki replied bluntly. “I guess I just wanted you to know that he’s a good man, and I hope you will give him a chance to make up for lost time.” Niki stood up to leave, “Don’t stay up too long now, you need a good night’s sleep for tomorrow.” She then left, leaving Fundy to ponder on her words.

_Well this night has surely been eventful,_ George thought as he walked away till he reached where the forest stopped and the plain spread out as far as the eye can see. He could see different kinds of flowers scattered all over and decided to pick a few. George felt the breeze caress his cheeks and smiled. He felt like he was back at Mirth, he wondered how his mother was doing.

“Thinking about home?” a voice spoke up from behind him.

_Just when I thought that this night couldn’t get anymore eventful,_ George thought.

“It’s scary how you are able to read people’s minds,” George responded without turning, he knew exactly who was behind him.

Dream walked forward to join him, “I can’t read minds, I’ve just learned how to observe people and process their train of thought.”

“Now that’s even more creepy,” George responded.

Dream let out a small wheeze, “Reading people was an asset in my previous occupation after all.”

“I guess knowing your target is important for an assassin,” George agreed.

Dream looked down at the bouquet of flowers in George’s hands, “I thought you were colorblind.”

“There’s a spell for it,” George replied calmly still not looking at Dream.

“Of course there is,” Dream responded. “Never thought that you would spy on your friends like that though…”

George turned red, embarrassed that he had been caught, “I can’t help it, you know that I get curious, and how did you even know? Wait were you stalking me?”

Now it was Dream’s turn to be embarrassed, _well yes_ , but he couldn’t say that. “No I was merely observing.”

George tried to stifle his laugh but it managed to escape his lips in a small chuckle.

“When this is all over I’ll be all alone again,” George said. He actually didn’t mean to saw that out loud, and tried to play it off by laughing when he saw Dream look at him confused.

“Sap and Karl are gonna be with each other 24/7, I won’t have anyone to mess around with anymore, but I am really happy for them.” George said as he started heading back to camp.

“Geor-”

“Let’s head back,” George said cutting Dream off, “we have a to travel all the way back to Ragnor tomorrow.”

Dream nodded and followed George back.


	19. Chapter 19

After they arrived back at Ragnor they retrieved their supplies, and had Phil who was visiting for a war meeting take the wyverns back to Valor.

“Next stop is the Nether, its part of Jasmire right?” Dream asked.

Skeppy and Bad nodded, but they didn’t look particularly happy.

“What’s wrong?” Wilbur asked.

“Jasmire is hot by itself but the Nether is a whole new level, lava lakes everywhere and some of the strongest mobs that you’ve ever seen.” Skeppy replied.

“You’ve been there?” Eret asked.

“Once, and I never went back,” came the response.

The rest of the day was spent gathering up more supplies before they set out the next morning. The trip was taking longer than expected and everyone was growing tired from being on the road.

“There’s a village up ahead,”Fundy yelled from up above.

“Tommy?” Tubbo called, with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Tommy didn’t say anything, he jumped off the wagon that Wilbur and Niki were driving and held out his hand for Tubbo. The boy quickly took it and they ran ahead of the party.

“Where are you boys going?” Niki asked, but the didn’t answer instead they just kept running faster till they reached the village.

“Uncle Schlatt!” They yelled at a man.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” The man responded as he ran towards them and gave them a hug. The trio laughed as they embraced, the village noticing the commotion were quick to welcome the boys back.

“You boys should have told us that you were coming, we would have prepared a feast for you,” another man said.

“We missed you Uncle Quackity,” The boys said running up to give the man a hug, “and you might just have to make a feast either way.”

“What do you boys mean?” He asked.

The two boys gestured to the party behind them.

“Wilbur!” Jschlatt said with a wave. “It’s good to see you.”

Niki looked at her husband for an explanation, “He trained with me in Valor, he moved all the way here after he got married.”

“To who?” Eret asked.

Overhearing their conversation, Quackity raised his hand, “Me,” he said with a smile.

They laughed as the rest of the party dropped their jaws in shock, “Now if you would excuse me I have a feast to plan.” Quackity said as he headed to the center of the village to inform the rest of the plan.

“Please stay for the night, you guys look exhausted.” Jschlatt requested. The party happily agreed and soon found themselves enjoying the atmosphere of the village.

Tommy and Tubbo were showing off their skills to the other children of the village, and when he revealed that some of the members were part of the emblem knights the party soon found themselves surrounded by adoring fans. They spent the rest of the day coaching some of the children on fighting techniques, and when the sun finally set the group gathered around a large bonfire and feasted o all the food that the villagers and Quackity made.

“How I missed your cooking,” Tubbo told Quackity between bites.

“This is absolutely delicious, you are an amazing cook.” Niki commented.

Quackity smiled brightly at that comment and Jshlatt draped an arm over him. “It’s the only thing that he’s good at,” he said earning him a punch to the stomach by Quackity, that caused the group to burst into laughter.

Music suddenly started playing and the children joined hands around the fire to dance, Tommy and Tubbo excitedly joined in. Wilbur and Jshlatt shared a look before they bowed in front of their partners, Niki and Quackity shared a laugh before reaching for their partners’ hand and joining them in a dance. Sapnap and Skeppy also dragged Karl and Bad to join in the fun, while Eret and Fundy found enjoyment at watching their awkward movement. No one except Dream seemed to have noticed George slip away. He decided not to follow at first but became increasingly worried when he didn’t return and went to look for him.

He found him behind a house, sitting on the ground, with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head duck in between.

“George?” He called.

Dream felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs when he saw George’s tear stained face.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

George was genuinely enjoying his time at the feast, but when everyone got up to dance he felt like something had stabbed him in the chest, and no it was not because he felt lonely or because he couldn’t join in with the person that he wanted.

He felt his breathing start to get erratic and decided to look for a secluded spot. Once he was alone, he felt his legs give out from under him as his ears started ringing. He leaned onto the wall of the house as images flew through his head. It was almost like his nightmare, only this time more detailed.

_He was sitting on the ground of a castle made out of some sort of purple blocks, his ankles where chained to the floor. In front of him was the large black dragon with a purple core, he looked past it to see his friends, struggling to fight it off. They were calling his name over and over again, he could only scream and cry as the dragon finished them off one by one._

_Dream was the only one left, “Run!” he yelled at Dream, but the man refused and continued fighting. The dragon soon had him underneath its talons and was gathering it fire in its mouth to finish him off._

_“No! Please, I don’t… I can’t lose you,” George sobbed._

_He watched as Dream look at him with sad eyes his mouth moved, saying words that George couldn’t hear, and with that the dragon released is purple flames that swallowed up Dream, not leaving even a trace._

“NO!!!” George yelled and sobbed, then he was back in reality.

George sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball, and just let the tears fall, _it wasn’t just a nightmare. It’s really going to happen, they’ll all get killed and I won’t be able to do anything to save them._

“George?” a voice suddenly spoke up.

He looked up to see Dream’s face contort from confusion to worry.

_I can’t let you die, I won’t let you die._


	20. Chapter 20

“George,” Dream called out again even more gently.

“Dream,” George tried to respond but it came you so shakily that he doubted that Dream heard him. Dream bent down and held him close, George’s body tensed up.

“You can hit me later, for now just let me hold you.” Dream pleaded.

George body relaxed and he slowly placed his arms on Dream’s back, he buried his face in the crook of Dream’s neck and sobbed till he had no more tears to shed. When Dream felt like George was done crying he pulled away, his heart sank when he still saw a look of fear on George’s face.

He bent down once again to kiss George on the forehead, George flinched but made no effort to get away. Dream took this as a sign that George was okay with Dream holding him, and decided to push his luck by bopping their noses together.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

George broke their eye contact as he looked away, “It’s nothing.”

Dream grabbed George’s chin gently so that they faced each other once again. “You never cry over nothing,” he pointed out.

George stayed silent, and Dream just let out a sigh. “If you don’t want to tell me then that’s fine.” He lifted George to his feet, and the pair just stayed their in each others arms for a moment. The music faintly playing in the background gave Dream an idea. A terrible one but if it worked maybe he could get George to smile. He took George’s hand and twirled the man around.

“Dance with me,” Dream asked, causing George to blush.

“I don’t want to dance in front of all those people,” George replied, still blushing.

Dream let out a small wheeze, “I meant here idiot,” he said and he started to move George to the rhythm of the music. They’re dance was clumsy, both unsure of their movements, but it worked, George broke out into giggles as they dance, causing a smile to grow on Dream’s face.

When the music stopped so did their silly dance. The both of them realizing how close they actually were, George tried to break free but Dream held him tight. “Don’t run away,” he whispered in George’s ear.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry for what I said to you 10 years ago. I was angry and I wasn’t thinking of how my words might hurt you.” Dream confessed.

“Please forgive me George,” Dream begged.

George could see the sincerity in his eyes and reached up on hand to tangle his fingers in Dream’s hair.“I already did a long time ago,” George replied with a smile.

Swept up in the moment the two shared a kiss, it was desperate, and filled with all the emotions that they had for each other for the past ten years, no even before that. George gasped as Dream pressed him up again the outside wall of the house. His fingers reached up to grip Dream’s hair tighter as the latter pressed their lips back together.

“I love you,” Dream whispers when they break apart, and George reconnects their lips.

=-=-=-=

Uh… yeah… very short spice scene, feel free to skip

Feel free to skip

=-=-=-=-=

Dream bit George’s lip causing the latter to open his mouth in a gasp. George then felt Dream slip his tongue into their kiss and he happily returned it. The two fell into a rhythm, as George removed his hands from Dream’s hair and settled them on his chest, then slowly trailed them to his shoulders. Dream moved closer till their bodies were fully pressed together.

George felt his whole body tingle as Dream ran his hands gently on George’s side and moved his lips to George’s neck. George gasped when Dream found a sensitive spot causing the latter to smile on his skin.

Dream’s hands moved towards George’s neck, then he gently trailed his fingers down the opening of George’s robe.

=-=-=-=-=

It’s over :)

=-=--=-=

George felt Dream’s fingers on his skin slowly trailing down his chest, he then remembered something crucial. George’s eyes blew open when he realized what was going to happen,“Dream stop!” he yelled.

Dream immediately pulled away in concern, George let out a sigh of relief, _That was close._

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you do something you’re uncomfortable with, I wasn’t thinking that you might not be ready to go that far.”

George felt the guilt stab his heart. No, it wasn’t that he wasn’t ready, hell his hormones were raging right now demanding to be satisfied. If it were up to him they would have gone all the way, but the thought of what Dream might do when he discovers that George has a core, frightens him.

“No it’s not that Dream, I just have a lot of things going on right now,” George explained with an apologetic smile.

Dream rubbed the back of his neck, “About my confession…” he started.

George met his eyes and waited for him to continue. Dream took in a deep breath, “I meant it okay, I don’t want you to think that it was a heat in the moment thing.”

George blinked then started giggling, he then turned to look at Dream . “I know,” he said with a smile that made Dream go weak. “I do have feelings for you too, but…”

Dream felt all his hopes dash when George mentioned that one word, he tried to keep calm though and listen to what he had to say.

“What’s gonna happen when this quest is through?” George asked. “You have your life in Ragnor and I have mine in Mirth, I don’t think we can make it long distance.”

Dream wrapped his arms around George and looked him dead in the eye, “You can stay with me, I’m sure Techno will welcome you in the army.”

George shook his head, “I belong in Mirth Dream, and I can’t let you leave your job as a commander to come live a simple life with me.”

Dream took his George’s hands in his, “How about we discuss this later, let’s focus on what we can take right here and now.”

George agreed and the two shared one last kiss before heading back to the group. Soon everyone retired for the night, but George couldn’t sleep.

_I need to protect them, I can’t let anything happen to them._


	21. Chapter 21

Sapnap always noticed when something was up with George and Dream. When he saw those two together last night and George's swollen lips he kind of guessed what had happened, but he wanted to hear it from them.

"Nothing happened," George reasoned out. The three of them were standing in an open field near the village, Sapnap thought that it would be the perfect place to corner them.

"Oh nothing happened you say..." Sapnap repeated as he walked over to George, and pulled his cape back a bit to reveal a hickey on the base of George's neck.

"Well?" Sapnap said with a raised eyebrow.

George's eyes darted from Dream then back to Sapnap. Then George groaned and sunk to the ground. "You just had to leave a mark huh?" George angrily snapped Dream.

"I didn't mean to," Dream reasoned back.

Sapnap started laughing, "I knew that this was going to happen."

The two turned away embarrassed, Sapnap walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "You know that there's no need to be shy, the whole crew knew that you guys were going to get together eventually in fact we actually placed bets." 

"You guys did what!?" Dream and George yelled at the same time.

Just then Tommy started calling for Dream, Sapnap and George told him to go ahead and they would catch up later.

"Does he know?" Sapnap asked when they were alone.

"No,"George quickly answered.

"You have to tell him George."

"I don't need too, we'll be going our separate ways when this quest is over." George replied firmly.

Sapnap gave him a concerned look.

"I love him Sap, but I can't bring him into this. My secret is known only known to you, my mum and the elders of the tribe. You weren't suppose to find out so soon in the first place." George said.

When they heard Wilbur calling for them, their conversation stopped and they both headed back to the village. After loading all the supplies the village gave them, Tommy and Tubbo said their goodbyes and then they headed off. 

George decided to walk a bit of the way since riding in the wagon was getting tiring. He smiled when Dream joined him at his side and held his hand. They turned their attention back to the group and realized that Sapnap was smirking while the others stared at them in horror.

"Okay pay up!" Sapnap yelled and stretched out his palms to the other party members. A chorus of groans and curses sounded as they all headed over to him and each dropped a small bag of gold, even Tommy and Tubbo.

"Wait, I thought you were joking, you guys actually betted on whether or not we would get together." George asked embarrassed.

"Actually we knew that you guys were going to get together, we just betted on when." Sapnap corrected, "I was the only one who betted on you guys getting together before the 3rd emblem."

"When did this even happen?" Dream asked.

"Back on the ship in Ragnor, when you went to give George the bread." Wilbur explained. "Fundy casted his bet after we got the first emblem," he added.

George buried his face in his hands, "This is the most embarrassing day of my life." He exclaimed earning him a laugh from the rest of the party.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"This heat is unbearable!" Skeppy complained. They had finally reached Jasmire but were quickly losing their energy in the burning heat.

"Aren't you suppose to be used to it?" Tubbo asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"There is a reason why I stay in the palace almost everyday,"Skeppy said.

"Are we getting close to the Nether yet?" Wilbur asked.

"Just a bit more!" Bad yelled as he led the group up a sand dune.

Once the party reached the top they all gasped. Lakes of lava as far as the eye could see, it looked plain at first but they soon realized that there were some weird looking trees and other plants growing around.

"We need to constantly be on our guard here," Skeppy informed. "In the Nether almost everything is out to kill you."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when a fire ball came rushing at them. Everyone ducked behind the dunes and saw a ghast flying nearby.

"I hate those guys," Skeppy groaned.

Without a second thought Karl placed an arrow in his bow and shot it down. "Looks like I can finally be of some use," he said smiling. Everyone looked at him in awe, "That's my man!" Sapnap yelled making Karl blush.

"What!" Everyone except Dream and George exclaimed.

Sapnap suddenly realized what he said and cleared his throat, "never mind that, we should get going." He said as he charged straight into the Nether with Karl right behind him. The party had a good laugh before following them in.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"We've been walking for hours, where on earth is this monster?" Eret asked.

"Lady Myra said is was the embodiment of death itself, to be honest I don't know how I feel about encountering such a monster." Sapnap declared.

"We don't really have a choice now do we?" Karl said.

George suddenly stopped in his tracks, Dream turned to see George's face pale with fear.

"George? What's wrong?" Dream asked, the rest of the party noticed and also stopped.

"George?" Sapnap said as he place a hand on his friend's back.

George suddenly ran forward and tackled Tommy and Tubbo to the ground,

"George what are you d-"

"Get down!" George yelled.

A large explosion suddenly occured at the center of the group, and everyone went flying in different directions. When they managed to get back up they found that whatever it was, exploded right in the spot where Tommy and Tubbo were standing in.

"Was that another ghast?" Karl asked as he loaded his bow.

"No," George replied grimly as he turned his direction towards a lava lake nearby. The rest of the party followed his gaze and their eyes settled on a monster that was floating just above the lava. The creature had three heads and a small body, and just like Myra said it look like death itself.

"It's a wither", George declared.


	22. Chapter 22

The wither flew up and fired it’s heads at the group, they quickly dodged, “Don’t let those things touch you, it will make your skin wither away!” George informed them as they continued dodging the rain of attacks.

Karl fired an arrow effectively damaging the creature, Sapnap, George, Eret and Tubbo lent their support. The fight continued with the long range attacks dealing the damage while the others kept it distracted. 

Then for some reason Karl saw his arrows being absorbed into the wither’s body. Their magic attacks also seemed to no longer be effective. Fundy called his wyvern and they flew up to the wither, Fundy slashed at it as he passed by and the wither let out a terrifying noise.

“Weapons still damage it!” He yelled, as the wither made its way closer to the party. The close combat fighters closed in for the attack, Fundy landed and rushed in to join them.

“No! Get away!” George yelled, the fighter’s turned their heads and looked at him in confusion, they didn’t see the wither suddenly glow with a bluish light.

“Look out!” George yelled as the Wither was about to explode. 

Thanks to the warning, Skeppy and Bad managed to avoid it completely, Dream was able to grab onto Tommy and pull him away, but Fundy was stuck in place. He closed his eyes waiting for the blast only to be sheilded by Wilbur, who was flung to the side and hit a wall of netherrack.

The close combat fighters were quick to charge in and attack, but Fundy couldn’t tear his eyes away from Wilbur’s body.

A word that Fundy thought he would never say again suddenly slipped from his lips. “Dad…”

“Dad!” He yelled as he ran over, tripping on his feet on the way and tried to hold Wilbur. 

He yelped in pain when he felt a burning sensation and quickly drew his hands back. His fingers had turned black but after a few seconds returned to their normal color. He glanced down at Wilbur whose skin was slowly turning black and rotting away. Wilbur gritted his teeth trying to ‘pog’ through the pain as Tommy would have termed it. He forced a smile on when his eyes focused on Fundy’s crying face.

“Niki!” Fundy yelled and the cleric was quickly at her husband’s side, tears were falling from her eyes as well as she tried to heal him.

“You’re so much like your mother,” Wilbur suddenly said to Fundy with a small smile. Fundy wiped his tears, trying to focus on what Wilbur was saying.

“We were crazy and stupidly in love, we were much too young when we had you.” Wilbur reached up with his unwithered hand to wipe Fundy’s tears away. “But we knew that we could do anything as long as we were together.” He continued before he placed his hand back down by his side. 

Wilbur closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, clenching his fist as the wither effect continued to rage his body. “You don’t know this but our village was attack one night by mobs, you were sleeping and I managed to get you out, but I lost your mother.” 

Fundy’s eyes widen, he has always been curious on how his mother died. The only memory he had was suddenly waking up in his father’s arms, and being dropped off at the orphanage. Wilbur telling him that his mom was dead and that he would go find the person that did it. 

“After defeating the sorcerer I asked Phil to look after you, I needed to earn money before I could take you in. Unfortunately I couldn’t find a decent job and ended up nearly starving to death.” Wilbur then turned his head towards a tearful Niki. “Then I meet her,” Wilbur continued. 

He returned his gaze to Fundy, “She helped me get back on my feet and soon we were gaining money through the guild. I told her about you and she agreed that it was time to get you back. You were already twelve by then,” Wilbur paused for a moment to catch his breath as the pain seared through his body. 

“Phil sent me a letter about the flying competition, and we went to pick you up, but when I saw you wearing fancy clothes that I could never buy you, living a life that I could never provide you, I realized that you were probably going to live a better life with Phil than with me. I told Niki that I couldn’t take you and we left without me even showing you to her.”

Fundy remembered that day, through the years he still held onto the hope that Wilbur would come for him. When Phil told him that Wilbur used to be a wyvern knight in training he immediately wanted to be one too. 

He trained hard so that he could master the skills and show them off when Wilbur finally comes. When he was 12 he entered the flying competition and won, he had seen Wilbur in the crowd as he was flying by and went to look for him after he was given his prize. His hopes and happiness shattered when he saw Wilbur holding Niki. 

When he learned about Wilbur’s new life his admiration for Wilbur suddenly turned to hate. Hatred for leaving him and going off to start a new life without him, but now that hatred was disappearing and all that remained was love and guilt.

“I’m sorry Fundy,”Wilbur’s voice broke his thoughts. “I’m sorry for not being the father that you wanted.”

Fundy shook his head and reached for Wilbur’s hand, ignoring the sting that surged through him now that Wilbur’s hand had been infected. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, forgive me for hating you.” He sobbed.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Wilbur said with a smile then withdrew his hand from Fundy’s so that he wouldn't get withered. He then turned his head to Niki who was crying as she continued to try and heal him, he could tell that she was getting tired but still she refused to stop.

“Niki my dear, it’s okay, you don’t need to push yourself to this extent, it isn’t good for you.” He told her gently.

Niki shook her head, “I’m going to heal you, and we’re going back home to L’manburg.” She then lifted her head and smiled at Fundy, “all three of us, as a family.”

Both Fundy and Wilbur smiled at her, “Family huh?” Wilbur said his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. “I kind of like the sound of that.” Wilbur’s body suddenly went limp and his eyes closed as the effect now covered 90% of his body.

“Wil?” Niki called, her voice shaky.

“Dad?” Fundy tried shaking Wilbur gently despite the sting he received from the wither effect.

Wilbur didn’t respond, his face slowly turning pale before the wither effect slowly crawled over it. Behind them they could hear the wither screaming out its last before it exploded and dropped it’s core. 

“DAD!”


	23. Chapter 23

The wither was proving to be a terrifying enemy, they had to be constantly on their toes to avoid getting blown up. Tommy finally gave the final blow and it dropped a glowing red core. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when Dream picked the emblem up.

“DAD!" Fundy’s cry cut through the silence.

They quickly ran over to see a withered Wilbur, with Niki and Fundy crying hysterically. 

“No…” Bad breathed out and Skeppy pulled him close as they both let their tears fall. Eret bent down to comfort Fundy and a teary eyed Tommy and Tubbo appeared by Niki’s side. Karl and Dream stood frozen in shock, not wanting to believe that he was gone.  
Sapnap glanced over at George who seemed to be conflicted. 

Sapnap leaned into whisper in his ear, “Is he…?”

“No, not yet.” George answered grimly.

“There is no way we can get him somewhere private without arousing suspicion.” Sapnap pointed out.

George let out a sigh, “ I know,” he started to walk towards Wilbur.

“Are you sure about this?” Sapnap asked walking beside him.

“I can’t let him die,” he then looked Sapnap in the eye. “Whatever happens, take care of Dream and mum for me.”

Sapnap frowned, but nodded.

When George reached Wilbur he bent down and kindly ask Niki to join Fundy on Wilbur’s other side. Niki was confused but agreed, she wobbled over with the help of Tommy and Tubbo and held Fundy’s hand tightly. George slowly started to open the part of his robe that covered his chest.

“George? What are you doing,” Dream asked, as the rest of the party continued to watch George’s every move curiously. They all gasped when the George’s blue core came into view. 

The party immediatly looked at Sapnap for any form of explanation, but the raven haired mage ignored them. George placed both hands on his core, the familiar feeling of power surging through him came and he raised his hands over Wilbur’s body. A warm light covered Wilbur’s body and the wither effect slowly disappeared, after sometime Wilbur’s eyes shot open.

“Wil!” Niki yelled as she and Fundy attacked him in a hug.

The rest of the party continued to stare at George, the sage didn’t dare look up, he was much to scared of what he would see. Suddenly he had a premonition, and stood up quickly keeping his gaze to the ground.

“George,” Bad finally said, “explain to us why you have a core.” he demanded.

George just stayed silent, he looked like he was preparing for something.

“George! Answer us!” Skeppy demanded.

In a flash, blue wings suddenly shot out of George’s back he then circled them around the party protectively. Not a second later a rain of arrows were fired at them, each of them hitting George. The man’s eyes rolled back and his lids closed as he landed on the floor with blood seeping out of him. 

The party hardly had time to process what just happened before they were surround by armed soldiers.

“The Lynix army,” Dream declared as he prepared for battle.

“What are they doing in the Nether,” Skeppy asked.

“Probably to stay undetected,” Bad concluded.

There was no way they would get out of this unscathed, especially with George down. Suddenly a gust of wind that nearly blew them off of their feet rushed through, the party closed their eyes to avoid the sting. They heard the cries and yells of the Lynix soldiers and when they opened their eyes they saw a large black dragon with purple glowing eyes.

The holder of the fourth emblem was right in front of them, they all knew it but couldn’t find the courage to move. The dragon attacked the Lynix army, sending them off running. Once they were gone the dragon turned it’s attention to the party, they all tensed up and got ready to attack. The dragon however was not here for them , it flew towards them, scooped George up in its talons and flew away.

“George!” Sapnap yelled as he tried to chase after the dragon, but stopped in his tracks when it flew over a lava lake.

Defeated he went back to the group who looked at him with distrust, it hurt the most when he saw Karl looking at him like he had just betrayed them. 

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Wilbur pointed out, “but first we deliver the emblem to Jasmire.”

Sapnap nodded and stole one last glance at the direction that the dragon flew in. I’ll save you George, don’t you worry.

They were welcomed back in Jasmire’s palace by Queen Vivian, but they were all surprised to find Phil, Techno and Myra there as well.

“Well done, now all we need is the last one.” Phil declared happily. Sapnap saw Myra tense up and went over to give her a comforting squeeze.

“What are you all doing here?” Dream asked.

“Myra had a vision that Lynix would pass through the Nether on the way to attack Jasmire. We were just about to go meet them for battle,” Techno explained

“We encountered them before coming here, they were chased away by a dragon.” Skeppy informed the group.

“A dragon,” Vivian said looking at Bad for confirmation.

“It’s the one that holds the fourth emblem.” Bad said.

Myra turned her attention back to Sapnap, “Where’s my son?” she asked in a worried tone.

“Forgive me my Lady, I couldn’t protect him,” Sapnap said guilt evident in his voice.

Myra lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears.

Karl walked forward, “My Lady I believe you have some explaining to do about you and your son. Why does George have a core?” He asked.

“Karl! Know your place,” Sapnap yelled, he may like Karl but he will not have him forcing Myra to do things she was uncomfortable with.

“It’s okay Sapnap, they deserve to know.” Myra said, giving Sapnap a grateful smile then turning to face the group.

“It’s time I tell you all what my son and I really are…”


	24. Chapter 24

_Where should I even begin, there's so much to say. George, I need you here, I wish you were here._ Myra said in her head, she felt a warm presence on her hand.

She opened her eyes to find Sapnap holding her hand and smiling at her kindly. _My son, you have truly been blessed with such good friends_ , she gave Sapnap a grateful smile, then took a deep breath.

"First off my name is not really Myra," she started.

"Ehhhhhh?!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"My real name is Mirth," she continued calmly.

"Mirth? As in the legendary sage Mirth." Dream asked.

She nodded, "I was one of the four original legends."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Wait so how old are you?" Skeppy suddenly asked only to get hit on the back of the head by Bad.

"One never discuses a woman's age dear," Myra or Mirth giggled.

"How are you still alive?" Techno asked.

"Ah yes..." She said as she stood up. "Sapnap be a dear and step back a few paces." She asked. The mage quickly agreed and stood next to Karl who was no longer being cold to him.

Mirth opened up the front of her robe just a bit, much to everyone's embarrassment, but that was quickly forgotten when they spotted the golden gem sticking out from her skin.

It was in the same position as George's, she then bowed a bit and out from her back, a pair of golden wings sprouted.

"You're a dragon!" Phil exclaimed.

"That is correct," Mirth replied, before folding her wings and sitting down again on her chair. "when the first settlers arrived, we dragons were a bit worried. Some wanted to exterminate the new comers while others decided to work together with them. Our race was then split into two factions, I was on the side of living in harmony with the humans."

"But why?" Dream asked her, she smiled at him. "You love my son don't you Dream." she stated out of nowhere.

Dream blushed red and everyone smirked at him. Mirth wasn't done, "would you do anything to protect him?" She asked. Dream was blushing red but managed to nod. Her smile brightened, "For the same reason I sided with the humans."

Everyone gave her their full attention, very much intrigued by her story. "That man was George's father, he has already passed away centuries ago. For him, I killed three enemy dragons and gave their cores to the other three heroes, with their power we were able to drive the darkness out. After that I retired to the plains with my husband and lived there in relative peace."

"Wait how come I don't know about this?" Karl asked.

"Every tribe member will be eventually told when they reach their 40s, we need to make sure that we can fully trust you after all."Mirth replied.

"Then how did Sapnap find out about George?" He probed.

Mirth giggled, "that was actually a funny experience, young Sapnap here sneaked into my son's tent one day while trying to hide from the other kids, and saw George who had just come out from his bath without a shirt."

Sapnap started laughing as he recalled the memory, "I remember him shouting for you saying that I was a pervert or something. Never regretted it though, because after that we became best friends."

"Karl," Mirth called, and the archer turned to face her. "Ever wonder why we rarely see mobs back home, even when the emblems were supposedly destroyed 10 years ago."

Karl was in deep thought for a second, "I have thought that it was weird but I never questioned it."

"That's because the emblem of Mirth was never destroyed, the sorcerer couldn't get it because we constantly moved around, and beacause they would have to kill me first to get to it."

"That explains why you guys haven't build up a kingdom and stick to being nomads." Techno said.

Mirth nodded, "It was one of the best ways to keep the emblem safe."

"So is healing a special ability that dragons have?" Wilbur asked.

Mirth nodded again, "That and our power to see the future, is one of the few abilities that dragons possess."

"That's why George always knew when we were in danger," Tommy concluded.

"Speaking of my son what happened?" Mirth asked.

The party quickly told the story, "Don't worry my lady we'll find him and save him," Dream declared. The other party members agreed.

"He is in great danger," she said her voice shaky then she looked up to meet their eyes, "and you will be too if you are to rescue him."

She sighed to ease the pain in her heart, "There is one more thing that I haven't told you..."

~•~•~•~•~•~

  
George felt the cold floor beneath him, he forced his eyes to open. His vision blurry at first but slowly came in to focus. It was just like his vision, a castle made of purple blocks, and he could feel the cold metal of the shackles around his ankles. He lifted himself up and reached for his back. He was all healed up, George let out a sigh as his eyes darted to a corner.

"I know you're there, come out already," He said angrily.

The figure huffed in amusement then stepped into the light. Before George stood his adversary from ten years ago, the evil sorcerer who the emblem knights thought they had defeated. But George knew this person by a different name...

His kidnapper lifted their hood and took of their mask. "Jean..." George stated, his eyes flaring with rage and voice dripping with venom.

The woman had a sinister smile, "How have you been baby brother? Miss me?"


	25. Chapter 25

George gave the woman, who looked so much like his mother a death glare before reaching for the chain that connected his feet to the wall and attempted to break it using his dragon’s strength.

“Don’t bother,” Jean stated calmly. “I enchanted the chain so it nullifies your dragon power.” 

“How’s mother?” She asked.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” George said, his tone murderous.

“Oh dear, are you still mad at me for trying to kill your friends 10 years ago?” Jean questioned as she walked over to a small table in the corner and poured out some tea in a cup. 

“You betrayed us, you used your magic to control the mobs against their will and attack innocent people.” George accused.

“Now now George that’s no way to talk to your older sister,” She stated calmly, “and both you and I know that the humans aren’t innocent.”

She placed the cup and a plate that had a cake on it in front of George. “This continent used to be a safe haven for mobs to roam free and do as they please,” she said. “That is until those humans came and destroyed everything, our mother and several other dragons were deceived by this invaders, she betrayed her own flesh and blood to side with them.”

“You and I both know that father loved mother very much, he didn’t deceive anyone.” George argued.

“That may be, but what happened after the enemy was defeated huh? Our kind had to go into hiding in order to avoid scaring people, and getting exterminated. Imagine us, the mighty dragons that used to rule this continent hiding from weak humans, just because we refused to hurt them.” Jean stated, then her face darkened, “well I intend to change that, I will return this continent to its former glory.” 

She bent down and patted George on the head. “You will be free to do as you please my dear brother, and you won’t need to hide what you truly are.”

George glared at her and she let out a sigh, “You may not understand it yet George but one day you will thank me,” She directed he gaze to the food that she had placed down.

“Your tea is getting cold…” She stated innocently.

If George didn’t know any better he would have thought that she had no malicious intent. “I don’t want your crummy tea!” he yelled.

She stood up and placed a hand again on his head, “You really should eat something though, you need all the energy you can get for greeting our guest later.”

George snapped his head to look at her, and she smirked. “Your friends are already on their way…” and with that she left.

George’s body started to shake, not because of anger or the cold but out of fear. _Don’t come_ George begged _if you do…_ Images of his friends dying right in front of his eyes came rushing in and a few tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dream pushed his wyvern that Phil lent them to the limit, trying to make it to George before it was to late. His mind wandered back to what Mirth told them, _the dragon was his sister, could George really stand by and watch her die?_

He remembered that cloudy day 10 years ago, the incident that destroyed their friendship.

“It’s finally over George we can finally go home!” Dream excitedly declared. The two boys were in a forest clearing, resting up before they would make the long journey back home. Dream turned to see a very upset George, _he’s been like this since we defeated the sorcerer._

He bent down to hug the boy, George just stayed still before he reached up and returned it. Dream felt George rest his face on his shoulder, his skin heated up when George let out a shaky breath and it glazed over his neck.

He pulled back despite knowing that his cheeks were probably red, he didn’t need to hide them from George. 

“And this isn’t the end George, Techno’s dad is willing to let us join his army. It will be you, me and Sapnap, the greatest generals that Ragnor has ever had.”

With this George’s face darkened even more, he looked like he was about to cry, which he was.

“I’m sorry Dream, but me and Sap are returning back to Mirth.”

Dream felt his heart drop, “Oh…are you guys going to finally establish a kingdom?”

“No, we are going home and returning to a peaceful life.” George stated.

Dream felt a host of different emotions, anger, despair, loneliness. “You're just going to turn your back on the people?” he asked.

George stayed silent, Dream was getting increasingly angrier by the second for some reason.

“The emblems are gone George! Who is going to protect everyone if not us!” He yelled. _Don’t go!_ Dream internally pleaded to George.

“They’ll figure something out, I don’t want to fight anymore Dream, it’s too gruesome. I want to go back to my peaceful life.” George stated.

Dream suddenly grabbed George by the collar of his robe and pulled him up to face him, “So you’re just going to run back home! Abandon everything and forget all that we’ve been through! What about your fighting skills? Your title as a great sage? Are you going to let your talents go to waste?!” He yelled. 

_Don’t go, stay with me_ , his inner voice pleaded.

He was suddenly pulled away from George by Sapnap. “Dream what on earth are you doing?!” he asked. 

Dream was silent trying to calm down his heart, why am I mad? He wondered. George who was free from his grip was on the ground staring at him. Dream felt something stab his heart when he saw the fear in George’s eyes, _he’s scared of me, what have I done? I need to apologize, and support their decision._

But instead Dream merely glared at George, “Fine then, leave. Go and run back home to your mom…” that was all he said before he left.

He glanced back though and the pain in his chest only increased, George was crying in Sapnap’s arms. _I made him cry_ , he left with Techno that day without saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

He knows now that it was merely pride. Being an assassin at such a young age was a hard life, and a position in the army was a great opportunity he couldn’t turn down. He wanted his best friends there with him, he wanted George besides him. He couldn’t tell George how he really felt and what he truly wanted.

I’m an idiot, why didn’t I just keep my mouth shut. We could have kept in touch this past 10 years, maybe even visit each other once in a while.

Sapnap’s wyvern was flying besides him, with Karl sitting behind him. Sapnap didn’t like seeing Dream like this, if he lets his emotions take over, we will not win this fight.

“Dream! Calm down! Clear your head!” He yelled.

Dream listened and took a deep breath, “Thanks Sap, I needed that.” he said, as he made his wyvern slow down a bit.

“We’ll get him back Dream don’t you worry,” Sapnap said with certainty in his voice. Dream gave him a thankful smile, he looked behind him to see the rest of the party smiling at him. 

Just then Tommy, Fundy, Tubbo and Eret let out an audible gasp. Niki’s eye blew open, “What is that…?” they trailed off.

“It’s the End” Dream responded.


	26. Chapter 26

The End was located at the very edge of Mirth, the ocean suddenly cuts off to a void with several scattered floating islands. Not even the bravest wyvern riders or pegasus knights venture this far, yet here they were.

“Hold on tight, once you fall you’re done for,” Sapnap warned.

Tubbo and Tommy immediately tightened their hold and Fundy shot them a comforting smile.

“He could be anywhere, keep your eyes peeled.” Dream commanded.

After a few more minutes of flying around the castle came into sight, they quietly landed then entered the building.

“Anyone else feel like we’re being watched?” Niki asked, her voice echoed eerily through the halls.

“I feel it too,” Eret answered.

Just then Sapnap suddenly threw a fire ball at the wall.

“Sap, we we’re suppose to do this stealthy,” Karl hissed.

“There’s no point they found us.” He answered seriously.

The group gasped in shock when one of the blocks on the wall opened up and fired something at them. The group tried to dodge but it circled back and followed their every move. Other purple blocks in the wall suddenly started to open and fire at them soon the group was being followed by a whole hoard of tiny missiles. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Tommy said annoyed. He then deflected one of the missiles with his axe. He was surprise with how easy it broke against his sword, but what really got him is when he started floating up in the air.

“What is going on!?” He yelled as he continued to be lifted to the castles roof. Suddenly he felt himself falling, “Help!” he yelled as he saw the ground getting nearer and nearer.

~•~•~•~•~•~

George could hear the sounds of fighting thanks to his dragon hearing, he heard Tommy yell for help and once again tried to break free from his chains when he heard someone approaching. He looked up to see Jean smiling at him.

“Our guest have arrived, let’s go greet them little brother.” She said as she cuffed his hands then removed the ones at his ankles that chained him to the wall, only to replace them by cuffing his feet together.

He glared at her and she just smirked, “You’ll behave right?” she asked sweetly, it was almost sickening.

She then leaned in to whisper in his ear and her tone turned sinister, “for their sake.”

~•~•~•~•~

Eret was quick to trap Tommy in a sphere in order to bring him back down slowly.

“Attack them when they open up,” Dream instructed.

The party quickly followed trying their best to avoid getting hit and sent flying to the roof. Once they were done they took a few seconds to catch their breaths before continuing. 

They soon reached a giant door and with a little bit of effort they were able to open it.

The room was dark except for one spot of light that illuminated something. Dream’s heart dropped when he saw George trying to break free from his chains, his yells were muffled by a gag.

“George!” Dream and Sapnap yelled at the same time. Dream quickly ran towards him, but was stopped when a wall of purple fire appeared in front of them, separating the party from George. 

“Nothing like two lovers reuniting, but unfortunately that’s as far as you will go Dream.” an eerie voice spoke up. The voiced echoed of the walls making it sound even more sinister.

“Who are you?” 

A figure suddenly showed up under the same light George was in. The person was hooded and masked, and with a snap of their fingers the entire room lit up revealing a large and well decorated throne room.

“You’re the sorcerer?!” The emblem knights exclaimed, “but how? We saw you fall into the void with our very own eyes.” Wilbur said.

The sorcerer let out a small laugh as a pair of black wings popped out from her back. The person removed their mask and hood to show them her identity.

“Lady Mirth", Karl exclaimed confused, making the woman laugh.

“Do I look that much like her?” She asked to no one in particular.

“You’re her daughter, Jean,” Sapnap declared angrily.

“Bingo! Great job Sapnap!” Jean exclaimed.

“How do you know our names?” Sapnap asked.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on my baby brother, so of course I know all his friends.” She then slightly bowed to them, “Thank you for looking after him,” She mocked.

“Cut the crap out, release George now,” Dream demanded.

“Not going to language him Bad?” Jean mocked.

This made Skeppy mad and the warrior quickly rushed her, only to be pushed away by a gust of strong wind. Skeppy hit his head on one of the pillars, Niki and Bad were quick to rush to his side. George struggled against his chains once again, and Jean turned to smirk at him.

“Now now dear brother, I made sure not to kill him so don’t get so worked up.”

She then turned to the group, “I’m willing to make you a deal, give me the new emblems and I’ll release Gogy.” she offered with a smile.

“I have an even better idea,” Dream suddenly spoke up.

Jean looked for the blonde, only to find out that Dream had somehow disappeared. Her eyes darted from corner to corner in search for the man.

“We finish you once and for all and take George back home with us,” Dream finished his voice seemingly coming from everywhere.

Just then he appeared right behind her, ready to strike her down with his axe. He was quickly flung and pinned against the wall by an invisible force.

“You may have been a skilled assassin Dream, but nothing gets past a dragon’s incredible senses.” She said with a smirk.

She released him and Dream fell hard to the ground, as he groaned in pain George was fidgeting even more. Jean walked over to pet her brother on the head, only for George to glare up at her.

“Geez your glare is scary, it makes you seem so dominant. If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were the top of the relationship.” She stated, making George effectively blush despite his better judgement.

“So…” she started as she turned back to the group, “are we gonna do a deal or not.”

They party didn’t answer, instead they quickly rushed to attack her. Jean let out a sigh, “Pity… I really didn’t want to shed any blood today.”

The party was suddenly pushed back as Jean transformed into her dragon form, “I’ll try to make your end as painless as possible, for my brother’s sake.” she said.


	27. Chapter 27

_No, It’s happening..._

George cursed himself for getting caught, if he didn’t do something then they would all die. _I won’t let that vision come true!_ He yelled in his head as he pulled against the cuffs, he felt them cut into his skin, yet he continued knowing that he could heal himself even with the most lethal of injuries.

Suddenly he was pinned down by a force, “Behave Georgie,” Jean said, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” there was a hint of concern in her voice which disgusted him. 

“Don’t worry I’ll give your friends a swift execution, they won’t feel a thing.” Jean continued as she fired her purple flames back at the group.

Part of the flames hit Eret who writhed in pain, Niki was quick to run over and heal him. Jean fired her flames once again at the pair, they were quickly scooped up and carried away by Wilbur and Fundy.

George watched in horror as she pinned all of them down again with an invisible force, he saw Sapnap trying to fight it by pushing his body off the ground only to collapse to the floor exhausted. 

“George,” it was weak but George was still able to hear Dream call out to him. Dream tried to crawl towards him but was promptly stopped when Jean placed her talons on him. Dream’s agonizing scream rang in George’s ears and he felt like something inside him snap.

“ENOUGH!” His voice boomed, the castle shook with its power, the shackles that once bound him shattered and he slowly got up. He opened his eyes to reveal them now an eerie shade of blue, and it they glowed as an impressive aura surrounded him.

“George you’re…” Jean trailed off as wings suddenly sprouted from George’s back he flew towards his sister and when he was mere inches apart he transformed himself into his dragon form.

He tackled his sister hard, the two dragons broke through the wall and brought their fight outside. The party slowly recovering limped outside to see George chasing his sister as they soared through the sky.

“He’s lost control,” Sapnap spoke up and nearly collapsed, if it wasn’t for Karl who made it in time to catch him. He let Sapnap hook his arm around his neck for support, and the mage shot him a smile before turning back to George.

“And what does that mean exactly?” Dream asked, now very worried.

“If he doesn’t snap out of it soon he will remain in that form and become a dragon with no human emotion.” Sapnap explained.

The party immediately started calling out to George, but he was deaf to their pleas as he pinned his sister down, close to the edge of the island and scratched out her core. Jean roared in pain before he body started to deteriorate, she was lifted up into the dark sky where she put on an impressive light show before she vanished. 

George let out a victory roar, but the party’s hearts dropped when he didn’t shift back and instead eyed then aggressively.

“Get ready he might attack,” Sapnap warned.

The party was hesitant but got into their battle stance, Dream however was focusing on something else. 

“Where’s Jean’s core?” He questioned.

The party looked glanced around before spotting it threateningly close to the edge. Dream held his breath as he saw it wobble a bit and he quickly dashed to save it.

“Dream no!” Sapnap yelled as he saw George charging at him, threatening to attack him, the party let out gasps as they saw Dream go over with George not close behind.

Dream had manage to grab it but now found himself falling into the void, he looked above him only to see George’s dragon chasing after him. _If the void doesn’t kill me then George certainly will_ , he sighed in resignation before he opened his arms wide as if asking George for a hug.

“George…” he voice barely audible, “I love you,” and with that he closed his eyes to await certain death.

He felt the wind get knocked out of him when he landed on something hard. Dream opened his eyes to find himself on the back of George’s dragon.

Dream clung onto George, and the blue dragon turned his head to look at Dream as it continued to fly upward. The dragon had what Dream could only guess was a smirk on and his eyes were no longer glowing blue but rather clear and calm.

Dream let out a relieved sigh then buried his face into George’s skin, he started to wheeze and George once again turned his head to look at him, this time with concern.

Dream smirked, “Oh it’s nothing, It’s just that I always thought that when it came to riding, you would be the one doing it.” he declared smugly.

George’s dragon snorted in amusement then turned and smirked at Dream, this made shivers go down the latter’s back, and not in a good way.

Before he could do anything, George threw him up in the air, Dream started screaming his head off as the ground got increasingly closer. At the last second, George caught him and landed gracefully on the ground. 

Dream was almost hyperventilating making the rest of the party laugh at his situation. George who was still in dragon form nuzzled his head against Dream in hopes of giving him some sort of comfort.

“Stop doing that!” Dream yelled as he gently griped onto George’s head.

George then shifted back to his human form, luckily he kept his clothes on, and smirked. “It’s your fault for say something like that.” he calmly stated.

The pair started laughing , causing the rest of the group to join in.

Dream held up the last emblem that glowed a bright purplish color, “Let’s go home."


	28. Chapter 28

Mirth clasped her hands around the glowing purple gem as tears started to fall. She held it close to her chest as she sobbed, George was quick to be at his mother’s side and hold her tight.

“I know that she has done so many terrible things but I am still her mother.” Mirth sobbed.

“You are free to morn my Lady we will not judge you.” Techno gently stated.

Leaving the two dragons to morn for their loss the rest of the party gathered in a separate room.

“Well we have one problem solved, but now we need to face the Lynix empire.”

“I thought they gave up after their encounter with Jean?” Skeppy said.

Vivian shook her head, “No, they figured that the dragon wasn’t on our side either, so they are still on their way here. This time with back up.”

“Where are they now?” Dream asked.

“The managed to sneak in through the sea, they are now camped on the outskirts of Ragnor, we made sure that all villagers nearby were evacuated just encase.” Phil informed.

“Alright then let’s go over there and finish them off,” Sapnap declared excitedly.

“It’s not that easy…” Techno explained, “They got us outnumbered, even with all the emblem knights together victory is still not assured.”

“If I may,” a voice spoke up from behind.

They turned to see Mirth and George, still a little teary eyed but now they wore on bright smiles.

“I have an idea…” she stated.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

“Commander! The troops of Kiris are just beyond the hill!” A soldier called.

The Lynix army turned to see a small army coming into view, leading the troops were the four rulers of Kiris.

“Ha! Fools!” the commander mocked, “they are actually dumb enough to let their leaders out on the battle field”

“Sir the emblem knights are also present.” one of the scouts informed.

“Do not worry we outnumber them, we will crush their pitiful army and bring glory to the emperor.” the commander stated with confidence.

Both armies sent out their representatives for peace talks.

“They said to leave while we still can, and they will not surrender peacefully.”

The Lynix army laughed loudly, “Men let us show these fools who they’re dealing with.

With that the first wave of Lynix troop were sent in. The Kiris army stood still and out from the crowd stepped out George and Mirth. They waited for the troops to get a bit closer before they shifted into their dragon forms.

The troops yelled in fear when they saw the gold and blue dragons appear out of nowhere. The dragons breathed out fire that prevented the troops from getting any closer.

The commander turned his horse around, “Retreat!” he yelled. The Kiris army laughed and shouted for joy as they watched their foes retreat.

“That was easier than I thought…” Techno said with a smile.

“I doubt anyone would want to mess with us now that they know that we have dragons on out side.” Queen Vivian said cheerfully.

“I say that this calls for celebration,” Sapnap suggested, the rest agreed and so another joyful festival was held back in Ragnor.

As everyone feasted and dance Dream pulled George aside and suggested that they go for a stroll under the moonlight.

“I hope you understand now why we can’t do this.” George stated plainly. Dream looked confused for a second before realizing that George was talking about their relationship.

“We belong to different species Dream, my kind live longer than yours and it would never work. Besides you have your own life here, I don’t want you to give up being a commander to a normal life on the plains, and I can’t abandon my tribe to stay here with you.”

Dream merely smiled lovingly at him and wrapped him in a hug, “When your sister took you away, and I thought that I lost you forever I realized something George.” 

He pulled away to look the man in the eye, “I will never be truly happy if I’m not with you George.”

George felt tears sting his eyes, “but I’m not even human Dream, are you okay knowing that I’ll still look the same way no matter how many years pass?”

Dream kissed George on the nose before answering, “Of course I am, but I need to ask you, will you still love me when my hair has turned gray, when I have tons of wrinkles on my face and I can no longer sweep you of your feet.”

George let out a giggle, “yes because you will still be you, the Dream that I fell for and will love till my very last breath.”

The two shared a sweet kiss, only to break apart when they heard someone clear their throat. The turned to see Mirth behind them.

“Forgive me but I couldn’t help but over hear your very depressing conversation.” Mirth teased.

She turned her attention to George, “When your father died I felt like there was no point in living anymore, if you and Jean weren’t there I would have probably died of heartbreak. I never wanted any of you to experience the pain I felt, but of course I can’t stop you from loving a human, you have the right to choose who you want to love. Which is why I prepared for this moment should it ever happen.”

She opened up her hands to reveal Jean’s core, “If you are willing to give up your humanity Dream, then I can help you turn into a dragon.”

The couple looked at her in surprise, “Oh it can be done, as long as there is a core available, but I didn’t find out about it until after after my husband died.”

She looked at Dream with gentle eyes, “So Dream…are you willing to become a dragon in order to stay with my son for a longer period of time.”

“You don’t have to do it Dream, I’ll be happy with whatever amount of time I can have with you.” George said, he wanted to make sure that Dream was not pressured into doing this.

Dream smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “As if I would turn down a chance to be with you longer.”

Dream turned to Mirth who was beaming brightly at the couple, “Will it hurt a lot?” he asked.

“Not much at all,” she replied.

Dream let go of George’s hand and Mirth gently pressed the core against his chest, she recited some sort of spell and the core started to glow, Dream was raised of the ground and his body glowed with a green light.

“What’s going on here?” Sapnap suddenly said from behind them. George turned around to see the whole party was here, along with the three other rulers.

“You are witnessing the birth of a dragon,” Mirth replied with a smile.

“Wait is that Dream?” Tommy said as green light orbs swirled around his body,the once purple core turned green and attached itself to Dream chest. There was multiple flashes of light and several load bang, that could almost mistaken the ritual for a fireworks display.

Out of the glowing light burst forth a green dragon that let out a majestic roar. Mirth lightly tapped George on his shoulder, “go to him.” she said.

Without hesitation George shifted into his blue dragon and flew up to meet Dream in the skies. The group watched in amazement as the two dragons soared gracefully around each other as if in a dance.

“Now this is a sight that I would love to see again and again.” Sapnap declared as he pulled a giggling Karl closer to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Wilbur let out a sigh as he adjusted his cape, he looked in to the mirror and frowned as his very fancy and regal looking attire, _I’m pretty sure that I don’t need to wear this, I mean Dream never did._

“How’s my new commander doing?” Techno spoke up from behind him.

“Do I need to wear this? I never saw Dream wear anything this fancy when he was your commander.” Wilbur complained.

“Nah, that outfit is only for special occasions, like today. I am presenting you to the public as Ragnor’s new commander after all.” Techno explained.

Wilbur let out a sigh, “Fine let’s just get this over with.”

The ceremony was boring but Wilbur managed to get through it without falling asleep. Once he was done he changed out of his attire to more comfortable clothes then went to find Niki. He found her at the small reception party that followed the ceremony. She was dressed in a simple but elegant dress and smiled brightly when she saw him.

“I rather liked your regal attire,” she teased, he chuckled and gave her a peck on her forehead.

“”If you knew how uncomfortable it was, you would not have said that.” he stated, he scanned the crowed for a bit, “and where exactly is our son?” he asked.

“Saying his goodbyes to the Valor gang, they are leaving today after all.”

He nodded, “let’s go say our goodbyes as well.” the couple walked to the entrance of the palace where a tearful Fundy was saying goodbye to equally tearful Eret and Phil. Techno stood by his side as stoic as ever and quickly motioned for the couple to join them.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, and I know that you’re gonna make a great general.” Fundy told Eret as they hugged.

Eret nodded, “You get to keep your wyvern though, so you have no excuse for not visiting every once in a while.” he said trying to smile.

Fundy let out a small laugh and with one last final round of hugs he watched as they disappeared into the skies. 

Fundy ran into Niki’s arms for comfort, and she quickly wrapped him in a warm embrace. Wilbur gave him a little peck on the forehead, and Fundy looked up to give his parents a genuine smile.

“Come now, we have someone else we need to see off today.” Wilbur said.

Fundy nodded and the trio waved to Techno as they left for the guild. Wilbur and picked the new master of the guild since the family was moving into the palace. Right outside of the guild was a parked wagon, Tommy and Tubbo were carefully loading their stuff and a bunch of gifts that Techno gave them into it.

Fundy ran over to them and the trio shared a group hug, “We’re gonna miss you guys so much.”

“You know that you can stay with us in the palace right?” Wilbur stated.

“Thanks Wil, but the village is our home and we have a bunch of things to teach the children when we reach there.”

Wilbur nodded though there were tears forming in his eyes, “Send my regards to Jshlatt and Quackity.” The boys promised to do so before they were squeezed by a crying Niki.

“Be safe and don’t get lost.” She told them, they nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back every year for the group’s reunion.” the duo promised.

The party had promised each other to meet up every year when the annual meeting of the four rulers happened, and with that the duo drove off back to their village as Wilbur, Niki and Fundy continued to wave until they were out of sight.

Fundy let out a sigh, to ease the pain in his heart, he was gonna miss everyone. Wilbur and Niki each took one of his hands and they made their way back to the palace, smiling the entire way.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Mirth took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her tent to survey the tribe. In the distance was a small but well designed village. Mirth had finally decided to establish the place as kingdom, though they would start small for now.

In the distance she could see Sapnap and Karl carrying some lumber to build more houses for their tribe. When the couple had placed their load on the ground Sapnap stole a kiss from his boyfriend, causing Karl to blush red. Mirth giggled as Karl started pounding on Sapnap’s chest with his fist, calling him an idiot and making the fire mage laugh and lovingly place a kiss on his partner’s forehead.

A gust of wind blew by and Mirth turned her attention to the skies, she smiled as she saw a blue and a green dragon soaring in the sky side by side. As they flew further into the distance Mirth stepped forward to help out her tribe in whatever way she can.

~•~•~•~•~•~

“Well it’s good to see that you are no longer afraid of heights,” George said smugly as he and Dream flew side by side in their dragon form.

“It’s not so scary when you’re in control,” Dream responded. George giggled and sped up, Dream flew faster as well longing to be closer to his boyfriend.

Meanwhile Eret was still a bit tearful from his goodbyes and Phil was trying to cheer him up as they rode their wyverns back to Valor. Phil’s concerned face suddenly broke into a smile and Eret turned to see what he was looking at, he was meet with a surprising view of Dream and George flying near them. This made the young mage smile and wave at them before the two dragons disappeared.

The dragon pair then went on their way to fly over the palace of Ragnor. Fundy, Wilbur, Niki and Techno shouted out and waved at them as they flew by, and they roared their response.

The dragons also passed over Tommy and Tubbo who excitedly called out to them before the dragons made their final stop, passing by Jasmire’s palace. Skeppy and Bad were quick to notice them and waved at them as they circled the palace once before heading back home.

This adventure had brought them all together, and for the rest of their lives they never stopped telling people about their quest for the emblems.


End file.
